Un angel enamorado
by Arashi Sorata
Summary: Trowa es un Ángel y Quatre su protegido, las reglas del cielo le prohiben a los angeles enamorarse de sus protegidos pero ¿podra el amor ser capaz de romper las reglas del cielo?... terminado
1. Capitulo 1

Un Ángel Enamorado

by Arashi

Advertencia: Se trata de un fan fic yaoi, así que si eres intolerante al tema no lo leas (Gundam Wing, se trata de un 03 x 04, 01 x 02 y más)

** Nota: Los dialogos con letra cursiva significan que Traize y Trowa no son escuchados por los humanos**

Capitulo 1

Todo comienza un hermoso día en la ciudad de Kyoto, Japón

Quatre, es un joven de 19 años, estudiante de Química en la Universidad de Kyoto, él era una persona muy tranquila y amante de la naturaleza, vivía lejos de su familia desde hacía mucho tiempo, en cambio, vivía con su mejor amigo, Duo, un chico rebelde y que gustaba de la diversión, también estudiante de Química en la misma Universidad que Quatre, ambos eran muy amigos desde hace tiempo

Duo. Quatre, mañana tenemos fiesta

Quatre. ¿Aquí en el departamento?

Duo. Claro que no Idiota, nos han invitado

Quatre. Pero éste lunes tengo un examen que presentar, y tú también

Duo. No seas aburrido, estudia ahora y mañana nos divertiremos

Quatre. Ve tú si quieres, yo no tengo ganas

Duo. No seas ñoño te digo, vamos, te presentaré a un amigo mío, te gustará

Quatre. No quiero, tengo que estudiar

Duo. Deja de hacerte el del rogar

Quatre. Es que es la verdad, no estoy interesado

Duo. Yo sí iré, ahí estará Heero y quiero verlo

Quatre. Suerte con él

Duo. Anda, te digo que vamos

Quatre. Está bien, pero regresamos temprano ¿vale?

Duo. Vale

Duo salta de la felicidad y le da un beso en la mejilla a Quatre, él se enoja y le avienta un libro, después se limpia molesto la mejilla mientras reclama que ya no haga eso, Duo solo le sonríe y se va a su habitación, prende el estéreo a todo volumen y a la vez canta, Quatre molesto se levanta y toca la puerta para pedirle a Duo que apague su música, pero Duo no lo escucha y despreocupado continúa cantando, Quatre se quita de ahí, agarra todo su material de estudio y sale del departamento, sube las escaleras hasta subir a la azotea, ya más tranquilo se sienta y comienza a leer. A lo lejos alguien le observaba

_Traize. Él es_

_Trowa. Parece buena persona_

_Traize. ¿Cómo llegarás a él?_

_Trowa. Primero le vigilaré, no es bueno hacer las cosas de golpe_

_Traize. Tú eres totalmente distinto a mí_

_Trowa. Claro, tú eres un ángel de la muerte, llegas de repente y sin avisar_

_Traize. Y tú un ángel guardián, te quedas a un lado para ver que todo marche bien, eres sigiloso y los humanos no notan tu presencia, lo peor de ti es que nadie te agradece_

_Trowa. ¿Y qué me dices de ti? a mí nadie me agradece, pero es mejor a que te culpen todo el tiempo_

_Traize. Los humanos son estúpidos, siempre se quejan de todo, y es muy fácil para ellos culpar a los agentes por todo_

_Trowa. ¿Pero que dices? en éste momento eres tú quien se está quejando de más_

_Traize. Somos ángeles, no somos perfectos, el creador es el único con esa cualidad_

_Trowa. Eso no lo estoy dudando, pero no te quejes si criticas por lo mismo_

_Traize. Esta bien, está bien, haré mi trabajo sin chistar, suerte con el chico_

_Trowa. Gracias_

_Traize. ¡Mira! ya tengo trabajo_

_Trowa. ¿Qué?_

_Traize. ¿Ves aquel auto? en unos minutos se estrellará_

_Trowa. ¿Cómo sabes que morirá alguien?_

_Traize. Cada vez que pasa, siento un golpe en mi pecho_

_Trowa. Lo siento_

_Traize. Ya me acostumbré, pero es mi castigo ¿sabes?_

_Trowa. Lo sé, en vida no fuiste bueno_

_Traize. No recuerdo esa vida, solo sé que ahora pago por cosas que hice, y créeme, es un castigo muy duro_

_Trowa. No sé que se sienta estar vivo, a diferencia de ti, yo nací siendo ángel_

_Traize. Todos los ángeles guardianes nacen para serlo, solo los ángeles de la muerte tuvieron vida y pagan por sus pecados_

_Trowa. Lo sé_

Traize se desvanece dejando a Trowa observando a su nuevo protegido. Una hora después, Quatre se cansa de estudiar y se regresa a su departamento, al entrar Duo ya se había ido, él se molesta porque Duo no ha estudiado nada para su examen del lunes, aunque de antemano ya lo conocía y esa situación no le extrañaba, el chico se acuesta y se queda dormido, Trowa se aparece frente a Quatre y lo observa dormir, un ruido de fuera despierta a Quatre, quien se levanta y observa por la ventana, él no puede ver a Trowa que lo está viendo, Quatre se acerca a la ventana y después sale al balcón

Quatre. Madre, nuevamente soñé contigo, ¿por qué te moriste? apenas si te recuerdo

_Trowa. Él sufre_

Quatre. Me hace falta tu cariño, esas manos que aún recuerdo

_Trowa. ¿Manos?_

Quatre. Aún siento cuando me abrazabas si me veías llorando

Quatre sigue hablando y Trowa escucha atento sus palabras, se acerca al chico y lo abraza, Quatre no ve a Trowa pero siente un ligero calor en su cuerpo, se abraza a si mismo mientras dice que se siente muy bien

Quatre. Como si me abrazaras madre

_Trowa. A partir de ahora yo te protegeré_

Quatre. Debo terminar mi tarea, para mañana complacer a Duo con su dichosa fiesta

Quatre se va sin sentir que Trowa estuvo ahí, el ángel le sigue a donde él va, poco después llega Duo con un paquete de cervezas, al verlo, Quatre pone cara de disgusto y a la vez mueve su cabeza a los lados desaprobando a Duo, en cambio él se acerca y coloca una de sus manos en el hombro de Quatre

Duo. Anímate, festejemos

Quatre. ¿Festejar qué?

Duo. Por ahí recibí una noticia

Quatre. ¿Cuál?

Duo. Me dijeron que sí le gusto a Heero y que espera verme en la fiesta

Quatre. ¿Por eso?

Duo. Sabes que tengo meses clavado con ese chico, es guapísimo

Quatre. Si es guapo y todo, pero no creo que le gustes ¿quién te dijo?

Duo. Hilde, está con nosotros en la clase de inmunología

Quatre. No le creas, es una chismosa de primera, esa es su fama en la clase

Duo. Independiente de eso ¿no crees que le pueda gustar? feo no soy

Quatre. No es eso, él va en un grado más arriba, es de esos que no se fija en chavales

Duo. Solo nos llevamos año y medio de edad

Quatre. Lo sabes todo de él

Duo. Para mí que estas celoso

Quatre. No digas estupideces

Duo. Vamos Quatre, sabes que eres el primero

Duo se acerca a Quatre y le acaricia el rostro, Quatre se enoja y avienta a Duo, el chico comienza a reírse con fuerza

Duo. No aguantas bromas

Quatre. No me gusta que hagas esas cosas

Duo. No te asustes

Quatre. No es eso, somos solo amigos

Duo. Porque quieres

Quatre. No me interesa que seamos algo más

Duo. Malo

Quatre. Malo tú, coqueto

Duo. Uy, mucho he de ser, jajajaja

Quatre. Jajaja, mejor guárdatelo para Heero

Duo. No te burles, sé que le gusto

Quatre. No quiero desilusionarte pero ¿no es su novia Reelena?

Duo. ¿La Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil? estas loco

Quatre. Yo pensé que sí, un día lo vi salir del dormitorio de ella en la mañana

Duo. No te creo

Quatre. Bien, no me creas, pero Heero-sempai no se fija en niños

Duo. Ya verás hombre de poca fe, ya verás que sí le gusto

Los amigos continúan hablando mientras Trowa les observa, en cuestión de segundos llega Traize y coloca una mano en el hombro de Trowa, él voltea y lo saluda

_Traize. ¿Cómo vas?_

_Trowa. Es una persona tranquila, no creo que tenga problemas_

_Traize. Se ve que no_

_Trowa. Pero no entiendo, no se ve que se pueda meter en problemas, ¿por qué me habrán mandado a cuidar de él?_

_Traize. Estos trabajos no se cuestionan, Él sabe lo que hace_

_Trowa. Tienes razón, Él lo sabe todo, yo haré mi mejor esfuerzo_

_Traize. Así se habla_

_Trowa. Una pregunta, ¿tú sabes quién se llevó a la madre del chico?_

_Traize. Si la madre vivía en ésta parte de Kyoto cuando murió seguramente fui yo_

_Trowa. ¿No lo recuerdas?_

_Traize. Nosotros los ángeles no podemos mezclarnos sentimentalmente con los humanos, a todos los que me llevó les olvido_

_Trowa. Ya veo_

_Traize. ¿No te estas interesando de más?_

_Trowa. No, solo me dio curiosidad_

Duo. Bebe una cerveza conmigo Quatre

Quatre. No gracias

Duo. Anda

Quatre. No

_Trowa. No bebe_

_Traize. Eso parece_

Duo. Aburrido

Quatre. Consciente, el lunes hay examen

Duo. Hoy es viernes, faltan dos días enteros

Quatre. ¿Y la fiesta de mañana?

Duo. Bueno, pero tienes el domingo

Quatre. No es lo mismo, anda, te ayudaré a estudiar

Duo. Guácala

_Trowa. Parecen ser muy diferentes_

_Traize. ¿Ves amor?_

_Trowa. No sé lo que es el amor en los seres humanos_

_Traize. Yo recuerdo algo de eso, es muy bonito_

_Trowa. ¿Tú lo ves?_

_Traize. Un poco_

Duo. Mejor me voy a mi cuarto, a escuchar música y beber

Quatre. Pero no le subas ¿vale?

Duo. Vale, vale Quatre, con tal de que no llores

Quatre. Si tu

Duo. Suerte con tu estudio, mi amor

Quatre. ¡No me digas así!

Duo. Jajajajaja

_Traize. Debo irme, de nuevo ese dolor_

_Trowa. ¿Te ha pasado?_

_Traize. ¿Qué cosa?_

_Trowa. Enamorarte_

_Traize. No lo recuerdo, pero tengo la leve sensación de una mano que apretaba la mía antes de despertar como ángel_

_Trowa. Comprendo_

_Traize. Nos veremos después_

_Trowa. Suerte_

Quatre. Ese Duo ¿cuándo dejará de insinuárseme?

_Trowa. ¿Amor? ¿sienten amor el uno por el otro?_

Quatre. Pero confieso que a veces me gusta que haga esas cosas

_Trowa. No entiendo su forma de actuar_

Quatre. Maldito Duo, ya le subió a su música... ¡BÁJALE!

_Trowa. ¿Eso será amor? se gritan e insultan, pero les gusta, definitivamente no entiendo a los humanos_

Duo alcanza a escuchar a Quatre y baja el volumen, Quatre vuelve a sus libros pero se queda dormido poco después, Trowa se acerca y lo mira dormir, después sale Duo y se sienta a un lado de Quatre, le acaricia el cabello y después le da un beso en los labios, Trowa mira muy atento el comportamiento de Duo, Quatre se despierta al sentir el beso de Duo

Quatre. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

Duo. Nada

Quatre. ¿Seguro?

Duo. Está bien, te besé

Quatre. ¿Por qué?

Duo. Te veías muy tierno

Quatre. ¿Me besaste en la boca?

Duo. Sí

Quatre. Cuando me vayas a besar procura que esté despierto

Duo. ¿Qué?

Quatre. Si Duo, admite que me deseas

Duo. ¿Ah si?

Quatre. No te resistes a mí, aseguraría que sueñas eróticamente conmigo

Duo. Quatre, ¿te sientes bien?

Quatre. Lo deseas Duo, tómame

Quatre se acerca a Duo y se acaricia el cuello

Duo. Quatre

Quatre. Házmelo

Duo. ¡No!

Duo se sonroja demasiado y cierra sus ojos fuertemente, siente las manos encima de él y después escucha a Quatre reírse a carcajadas, Duo abre sus ojos y ve a Quatre tirado en el piso muerto de la risa

Quatre. Te la creíste

Duo. Estúpido, te pasaste

Quatre. Te debía dar un escarmiento, no vuelvas a besarme ¿vale?

Duo. Fue solo un beso chiquito, sin lenguas

Quatre. No liase, no lo hagas más

Duo. Olvidemos esto, mañana tenemos fiesta ¡YUJU!

Quatre. No seas escandaloso, ya durmamos

Duo. ¿Juntos?

Quatre. ¿Sigues?

Duo. Es broma

Duo y Quatre se despiden, Trowa sigue a Quatre hasta su recámara, el chico agarra un libro y comienza a leer, después lo suelta y comienza a hablar solo

Quatre. Padre, me pregunto que hacen tú y mis hermanas en Tokio

_Trowa. Está lejos de casa_

Quatre. Cuando me gradúe y tenga dinero regresaré

_Trowa. ¿Familia pobre?_

Quatre. Zechs-sempai ¿cuándo regresará?

_Trowa. Él ama a alguien que no es el otro chico, no comprendo_

_Traize. ¿Hablas de amor?_

_Trowa. Estas aquí_

_Traize. Parece que el tema te interesó_

_Trowa. Es un tema que no comprendo_

_Traize. Nunca te lo habías preguntado_

_Trowa. Si, no sé por qué_

_Traize. Ten mucho cuidado_

_Trowa. ¿Por qué?_

_Traize. Los humanos son complicados y se destruyen a sí mismos_

_Trowa. Gracias por el consejo_

Quatre. Ya basta de nostalgias, mañana debo divertirme a como dé lugar

Al día siguiente, Duo se levanta temprano hacer compras, Quatre lo acompaña, primero van a una licorería donde Duo se hace de una botella de Whisky, Quatre en cambio solo lleva unas cuantas cervezas, entre los dos llevan un par de botanas, a la fiesta se debía llegar con algo para que todos consumiesen de todo lo llevado por todos, al llegar a su departamento, Duo agarra un libro y comienza a leer

Quatre. ¿Tú leyendo un libro? déjame tomarte una foto

Duo. Solo leeré un poco para no llegar en blanco al examen

Quatre. Tienes el domingo

Duo. No, a ver a donde me voy ¿vamos?

Quatre. Solo si me llevas a visitar el templo Myohoin

Duo. No, no, no, esos lugares me aburren

Quatre. Es uno de los museos más importantes aquí en Kyoto, no seas antinacionalista

Duo. No soy antinacional, es que es aburrido

Quatre. Entonces iré solo

Duo. Ve entonces, tal vez encuentres un muchacho bueno por allá

Quatre. ¿Y mi sempai?

Duo. ¿Sigues con esa tontería?

Quatre. Tú dices que le gustas a Heero, uno de los chicos más populares del Instituto

Duo. Me lo dijo Hilde

Quatre. También dijo que yo le gustaba a Zechs-sempai ¿recuerdas? hice el ridículo de mi vida por creerle

Duo. Fue diferente, era lógico que no le gustaras

Quatre. ¿Por qué?

Duo. Se iba a casar

Quatre. Zechs-sempai y Noin-san no se veían felices juntos

Duo. Pero se casaron

Quatre. Ya cambiemos de tema, no quiero recordar

Duo. Arréglate para la fiesta

Quatre. Faltan unas horas

Duo. Para que te veas hermoso, como yo, me arreglaré para Heero, me verá bueno

Quatre. Sí claro

Duo. Hombre de poca fe, siempre lo diré

Duo se va y Quatre le observa marcharse, Trowa estaba ahí viendo y estudiando el comportamiento de ambos, él estaba realmente interesado en saber acerca del amor, a pesar de las advertencias de Traize él seguía empeñado en querer saber que era el amor y que se podría llegar a sentir; la noche anterior había visto a Duo besar a Quatre y se había interesado en saber que era aquello que ellos habían llamado "beso", Trowa se acerca a Quatre y junta sus labios con los del chico, ni Quatre ni Trowa sienten algo, entonces Trowa se pregunta por qué aquello parecía tan importante si en realidad no era nada... por la tarde casi al anochecer Quatre y Duo van a la fiesta, al llegar el lugar estaba lleno de estudiantes de aquella Universidad, claro que solo un selecto grupo de aquella, Duo mira a su alrededor buscando a Heero pero sin éxito, Quatre le pide que se tranquilice, ambos entran y colocan lo comprado en un mesa destinada para ello, la música estaba a todo volumen y los estudiantes bailando sin parar, de repente se abre la puerta y el DJ apaga un momento la música, todos en la fiesta voltean a la entrada y ven como un grupo de estudiantes entran, eran los chicos del Consejo Estudiantil que hacían su aparición, ellos eran muy respetados por todos, entre los que entraban se encontraban: Reelena Peacecraft, Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil de la Facultad de Ciencias Químicas de la Universidad de Kyoto; Heero Yuy, Vicepresidente del Consejo y Administrador de todas las tareas a cargo del Consejo; Dorothy Catalonia, Tesorera y directriz del Consejo; Catherine Bloom, Encargada de las relaciones internas con los demás consejos de la Universidad en sus diferentes facultades y por último, pero no menos conocido, Wufei Chang, asistente y coordinador de todas las tareas y actividades del Consejo, además fungía como prefecto de los dormitorios asignados para la Facultad de Ciencias Químicas. Todos los miran entrar y acercarse a la barra de bebidas, una vez que los chicos del Consejo se sientan, el DJ pone nuevamente la música y como si nada, todos vuelven a bailar, Heero se levanta y extiende su mano a Reelena invitándola a bailar, ella acepta y se paran en la pista a bailar, Duo a lo lejos los ve y después se sale corriendo de la fiesta, Quatre lo sigue

Quatre. No te vayas

Duo. Tenías razón, soy un tarado

Quatre. No, el tarado es él

Duo. ¿En verdad lo viste salir de la habitación de ella?

Quatre. Si, lo siento

Duo. Que tonto me siento, hoy compré un perfume nuevo, solo para él

Quatre. Volvamos a la fiesta, hay más chicos allá

Duo. ¿Bailas conmigo?

Quatre. Claro que sí

_Trowa. ¿Bailar, dos hombres pueden bailar?_

_Traize. Te falta mucho que aprender_

_Trowa. ¿Mucho?_

_Traize. Demasiado_

Duo y Quatre vuelven a la fiesta y comienzan a bailar, algunos les veían mal pero otros ni siquiera reparaban en ello, Heero aún bailaba con Reelena y le llama la atención la peculiar pareja, Reelena le acaricia el rostro y lo vuelve hacia ella dándole después un beso, Heero lo contesta sin tardar, Duo les miraba y no puede ocultar su tristeza, Quatre lo trata de animar sin mucho éxito, cuando dejan de bailar Reelena y Heero, él vuelve a su asiento, Dorothy se acerca a Wufei y lo anima a que baile, pero Wufei era muy serio y se niega, entonces Catherine se levanta y dice a Dorothy que ella bailará con ella, Dorothy pone cara de acuerdo pero sin convencimiento, la chica se levanta y bailan, van a donde está Reelena y las tres bailan, Heero regresa donde está Wufei

Wufei. No vienes muy contento

Heero. Reelena se aprovecha de que no puedo rechazarla en público

Wufei. Realmente te colma la paciencia ¿no?

Heero. Es una niña mimada

Wufei. Claro, está en el Consejo por su padre, antiguo Rector, en paz descanse

Heero. Pero yo seré el próximo Presidente del Consejo, me conviene soportarla ahora

Wufei. Igual que con todos, solo que te sigan sirviendo ¿no?

Heero. ¿Sigues enojado?

Wufei. Me acosté conmigo

Heero. Calla, te pueden oír

Wufei. Si no fuera por mí no serías el Administrador de las actividades del Consejo

Heero. Ya olvídalo Wufei

Wufei. Y eres Vicepresidente gracias a Reelena

Heero. Baja la voz

Wufei. Eres mal estudiante, eres violento, así jamás hubieras sido algo en el Consejo

Heero. Bueno ¿y a ti qué?

Wufei. Nada, me da igual

Heero. Lo de aquella vez te gustó ¿verdad? por eso no estas tan enojado, ¿lo ves? el acostón nos convino a ambos

Wufei. Gracioso

Duo y Quatre dejan de bailar y se sientan no muy lejos de donde se encuentran Heero y Wufei, los chicos los miran como platican

Duo. Ahí está ¿no es guapísimo?

Quatre. Ya olvídalo, recuerda a Reelena

Duo. Al diablo con ella

Quatre. No te enojes pues

Duo. ¿Y Wufei que te parece?

Quatre. No es mi tipo

Duo. También está bueno

Quatre. A ti quien no te guste

Duo. No digas eso

Quatre. ¿Hablarás con él?

Duo. No, no quiero

Ellos continúan platicando cuando por ahí pasa Hilde, al verla, Duo se levanta y la sigue, al llegar a ella la jala del brazo y a pesar de sus gritos la saca fuera de la fiesta

Duo. Me dijiste que le gustaba

Hilde. ¿A quién?

Duo. ¿A quién va ser? a Heero Yuy

Hilde. Eso fue lo que oí

Duo. ¿De quién?

Hilde. Tengo mis fuentes y no las puedo rebelar

Duo. ¿Cómo cuándo le dijiste a Quatre que el profesor Zechs estaba interesado en él?

Hilde. Eso también era cierto

Duo. ¿Cómo va a ser? se casó con la profe de Botánica de la otra facultad

Hilde. Ese es otro asunto, pero el caso es que sí le gustas a Heero

Duo. ¿Y la Presidenta?

Hilde. No seas tonto, las chicas como ella solo sirven para que chicos como él, o se diviertan o les puedan ser útiles

Duo. Mentira

Hilde. No me creas, además, por ahí hay rumores de que él y Wufei tuvieron que ver

Duo. ¿Eso en qué me ayuda?

Hilde. Para que veas que sí le interesan también los hombres

Duo. ¿Por qué eres tan chismosa?

Hilde. Mientras los estudiantes del Instituto estén interesados en escucharme, yo siempre tendré algo que contarles, Jajajajaja

Duo. Ay, estas loca

Hilde. Así que, ponte las pilas y llégale

Hilde se va y Duo sonríe, las palabras de Hilde le habían dado ánimos, entra nuevamente a la fiesta y ve que Wufei ya no está a un lado de Heero y se acerca, se pone enfrente muy sonriente, Heero estaba con la cabeza agachada pero cuando ve los zapatos de Duo se levanta y con mirada y voz fría le pregunta que quiere

Duo. Hola, yo soy Duo

Heero. ¿Y? no sé quien eres, es la primera vez que te veo

Duo. ¿En serio? soy Duo Maxwell, de la Facultad de, de Ciencias Químicas, voy en quinto

Heero. ¿Y a mí qué? regresa por donde viniste niño

Duo. Eres muy cruel

Heero. No estoy interesado en muchachitos tontos

Duo no escucha más y se va muy molesto, las palabras de Heero lo hacen llorar y nuevamente se sale de la fiesta, ésta vez Quatre no lo ve que se ha ido, el chico rubio se queda sentado solamente viendo a la gente, de repente, ve que alguien se le acerca y se sienta a un lado suyo

Wufei. Hola

Quatre. Wufei-san, hola

Wufei. Dime solamente Wufei

Quatre. Pero

Wufei. ¿Es porque soy del Consejo?

Quatre. Lo respeto, todos en la Universidad respetan a los miembros del Consejo

Wufei. Entonces ésta noche no pertenezco al Consejo, ¿me acompañas a dar un paseo?

Quatre. Claro

Quatre se levanta y acompaña a Wufei fuera de la fiesta a dar un paseo (la fiesta era en una casa pero además también festejaban afuera donde había jardín), Trowa los sigue aún sin que lo vean, Wufei y Quatre siguen caminando hasta que están muy alejados de la fiesta, Quatre pregunta si no están muy lejos pero Wufei dice que entre más lejos mejor, Quatre pregunta por qué, pero Wufei solamente se acerca a él y besa su oreja

Wufei. Aquí no nos verán

Quatre. ¿No nos verán qué?

Wufei. Tener sexo

Quatre. ¿Qué?

Wufei. Te he visto en la facultad, siempre te me has hecho muy atractivo

Quatre. Pero

Wufei. ¿Acaso el chico de la trenza es tu novio?

Quatre. No

Wufei. Sin remordimientos entonces, ven

Quatre. No quiero, regresaré a la fiesta

Quatre intenta irse pero Wufei lo jala de la cintura hacia él y le da un beso

Quatre. Suéltame

Wufei. Viniste hasta acá con alguien que ni conocías, no me digas que eres tan inocente como para no pensar que quería yo algo así de ti

Quatre. Pues si, pero que tonto fui

Wufei. Tonto ahora por poner resistencia

Wufei vuelve a besar a Quatre bajando su mano y acariciando su estómago, Quatre logra darle una cachetada a Wufei, pero en vez de detenerlo lo motiva, Quatre grita pero Wufei dice que con la música nadie lo oirá, Trowa no sabe que hacer y se le ocurre que puede presentarse en forma de humano para poder ayudarlo; Wufei tumba a Quatre y en el suelo lo besa apasionadamente, Quatre comienza a llorar mientras le dice que se detenga pero Wufei desabrocha el pantalón de Quatre y mete su mano a la ropa interior de Quatre sujetando su miembro, Quatre patalea pero sin éxito, de repente, se oye una voz gritando que suelte al chico, Wufei voltea y ve a un hombre que se acerca corriendo, Wufei se levanta rápidamente y se da a la fuga, en cambio Quatre instintivamente se acomoda los pantalones y después se seca las lágrimas, sin voltear da las gracias a su salvador

Trowa. ¿Estas bien?

Quatre. Sí, gracias

Trowa. ¿Por qué no volteas?

Quatre. Me da vergüenza, perdón

Trowa. Ese chico era muy violento ¿llegué a tiempo?

Quatre. Sí

Trowa. ¿No te hizo nada?

Quatre. No alcanzó

Trowa. Pero

Quatre. ¡Ya! quiero olvidar que pasó ¿de acuerdo?

Trowa. Te llevo

Quatre. No, como verá, no puedo confiar en cualquier extraño, gracias de nuevo

Trowa. Con cuidado chico

Quatre se va aún asustado y temblando un poco

_Traize. Te inmiscuiste_

Trowa. Quería hacerle daño

_Traize. Lo quería violar_

Trowa. ¿Qué es eso?

_Traize. Tienes mucho que aprender amigo ángel_

Trowa. Lo sé

Al llegar a la fiesta, Quatre busca a Duo para que se vayan a casa pero al no verlo le pregunta a un conocido si lo ha visto, la persona le dice que lo vio corriendo, Quatre supone que ha regresado al departamento y él también regresa, al entrar no ve a Duo pero sí la puerta de su cuarto cerrada, supone que está ahí pero no quiere molestarlo, en cambio se acerca a la ventana y repentinamente comienza a llorar, Duo en su habitación escucha los sollozos y va, al ver Quatre que Duo le observa llorar se comienza a secar las lágrimas, Duo se acerca y se inca a un lado de él y pregunta que le ha pasado, Quatre se avienta a sus brazos y nuevamente llora, Duo se da cuenta que Quatre tiembla y se preocupa

Duo. Ya dime, ¿qué tienes?

Quatre. Me da vergüenza contarte

Duo. Dime, me estás preocupando

Quatre. Me, me quisieron violar

Duo. ¿Qué, quién fue el infeliz?

Quatre. Wufei, el del Consejo

Duo. Ese desgraciado, pero le voy a partir su..

Quatre. ¡No! él es del Consejo, te correrán de la escuela

Duo. ¿Te quedarás callado?

Quatre. Sí

Duo. Todos los del Consejo son unos desgraciados, todos los respetan pero no saben de quien hablan realmente

Quatre. ¿Hablaste con Heero-sempai?

Duo. Es un idiota, me trató como porquería

Quatre. Maldito

Duo. ¿Y tú estas bien?

Quatre. Si, alguien llegó cuando él quería...

Duo. Si, no lo recuerdes, vayamos a dormir, mañana hay que ir al templo Myohoin

Quatre. No lo hagas por mí

Duo. Quiero ir, en serio

Quatre. Gracias

Quatre se acerca a Duo y tiernamente lo abraza, Trowa se alegra de ver que Quatre ya está un poco más tranquilo, y cuando Quatre se acuesta para dormir, Trowa le vigila desde un costado de la cama, cuando el chico se duerme él se acerca y le acaricia el cabello, después le desea buenas noches. El domingo llega y temprano por la mañana Quatre y Duo van al templo Myohoin, después, por deseos de Quatre visitan El Castillo de la Grulla Blanca (Se encuentra en la ciudad de Himeji, al oeste de Kyoto) Duo estaba aburrido ya que él odiaba los lugares culturales y en especial museos, pero estaba ahí por Quatre, él sólo quería que su amigo se distrajera y olvidara lo de la noche anterior; camino a casa se detienen en un Restaurante para comer

Mesero. ¿Les tomo su orden?

Quatre. Para mí una sopa de miso y sushi, por favor

Duo. Yo quiero un ramen, pero bien servido, un poco de curry con arroz, un plato de sashimi, y también sushi, de beber sake, por favor

Mesero. ¿Algo más?

Quatre. Un refresco

Duo. Ah si, yo quiero una rebanada de pastel y un helado de chocolate

Mesero. Enseguida

Quatre. ¿No es mucha comida?

Duo. Tengo mucha hambre, ayer no cené y tampoco comí

Quatre. Bueno

Duo. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Quatre. Sí, gracias a ti amigo

Duo. Ya sabes, aquí estoy para ayudarte

_Trowa. Los amigos se ayudan, entonces yo soy amigo de Quatre_

_Traize. Estas muy interesado_

_Trowa. Él me inspira ternura, es todo_

_Traize. Acabas de aprender que los amigos se ayudan, entonces déjame ayudarte_

_Trowa. ¿Cómo?_

_Traize. Dándote un consejo_

_Trowa. ¿Cuál es?_

_Traize. Por favor, no vayas a cometer una falta_

_Trowa. ¿Falta?_

_Traize. Está prohibido que nosotros los ángeles, nos involucremos con ellos, los humanos_

_Trowa. No entiendo_

_Traize. Es que parece que te interesas de más por el chico_

_Trowa. Solo hago mi trabajo, siempre lo hago así_

_Traize. Te noto distinto_

_Trowa. Él me inspira mucha ternura, no sé por qué, como si lo conociera de siempre_

_Traize. Debo irme Trowa, cuídate mucho, hoy tengo mucho trabajo, así que trata de razonar antes de hacer las cosas, no puedo cuidarte el día de hoy_

_Trowa. Está bien_

Duo. ¡Ah! llegó, a comer

Quatre. Buen provecho

Después de comer se van de regreso a casa. Al día siguiente ambos salen del departamento para ir a la escuela, en su primera clase les tocaba el examen para el cual Quatre había estudiado demasiado, Duo estaba muy desesperado porque a la mayoría de las preguntas no sabía poner respuesta, en cambio, Quatre las contestaba como si tuviese el libro en sus manos, el chico es el primero en terminar, entrega el examen y sale del salón para esperar afuera a Duo, quien después de casi una hora sale del salón, él había sido el último en salir, cuando Quatre lo ve salir sonríe burlescamente y después mueve su cabeza a los lados

Duo. No te burles

Quatre. Te dije que estudiaras

Duo. Déjame en paz, has debido pasarme las respuestas

Quatre. ¿Y poner en peligro mi calificación? estas loco

Duo. Ya no importa, vamos, tengo hambre

Quatre. Tu siempre

Duo y Quatre caminan hacia una de las múltiples cafeterías que había en la escuela, al ir bajando los escalones Quatre se tropieza y va a caerse, Duo no alcanza a reaccionar y no puede ayudarlo, pero Quatre no cae, Duo se acerca y pregunta si se encuentra bien

Quatre. Gracias

Duo. ¿Por qué?

Quatre. Por sostenerme

Duo. Yo no te sostuve

Quatre. Tuve la sensación de que alguien me agarraba

Duo. Estas loco, yo vi claramente como te hiciste hacia atrás

Quatre. Entonces reaccioné inconscientemente

Duo. Seguramente sí

_Trowa. Que bueno que no se dieron cuenta de mí_

Duo y Quatre después de desayunar se separan porque ambos tenían clase en distinto salón, al terminar Duo su clase decide irse al jardín de la Facultad a tomar un descanso, tenía mucha tarea y mucho que estudiar pero esas cosas no le preocupaban, en el jardín era el único ahí, todos se encontraban en clase y los que no tenían se la pasaban en la Biblioteca o practicando algún deporte; él se acuesta en el pasto y cierra sus ojos, después de unos segundos rápidamente los abre porque siente que alguien se ha sentado a su lado, Duo voltea y sorprendido ve a la persona que había llegado

Heero. Hola

Duo. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Heero. La escuela es de todos ¿no?

Duo. Después de cómo me trataste el sábado, ¿qué quieres?

Heero. Eres Duo Maxwell ¿verdad?

Duo. Vaya, lo recordaste

Heero. No lo recordé, ya lo sabía

Duo. ¿Qué quieres decir?

Heero. Eres Duo Maxwell, 19 años, estudiante de quinto grado de la Facultad de Ciencias Químicas, eres alegre, desobligado y gustas de las fiestas

Duo. ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Heero. Tengo acceso a la información de los estudiantes de La Universidad de Kyoto

Duo. ¿Por qué me trataste así el sábado?

Heero. Los integrantes del Consejo Estudiantil somos respetados y esas tonterías, no puedo arruinar mi reputación

Duo. ¿El que te vean conmigo arruina tu reputación?

Heero. Mira niño, no quise decir eso, es que no es común que nos hagamos amigos o platiquemos con chavales de menor grado

Duo. ¿Entonces por qué fueron a la fiesta si había alumnos de quinto y menores grados?

Heero. El Consejo debe vigilar todas las fiestas que se hacen en el Campus y fuera de él si es que en ella la mayoría pertenece al Instituto. Además, a Reelena le gustan las fiestas

Duo. Ah, ella... ¿son novios?

Heero. ¿Reelena y yo? Jajajajaja, Reelena es mi chica, pero no mi novia

Duo. ¿Qué?

Heero. Solo mientras ambos pertenecemos al Consejo, es tradición

Duo. Pero no parecía desagradarte sus besos

Heero. Se aprovecha cuando estamos en público, no puedo actuar con naturalidad

Duo. Y a todo esto, ¿qué quieres?

Heero. Quería platicar contigo, nunca se me había presentado ésta oportunidad

Duo. ¿Por qué lo dices?

Heero. Te he mirado hace un par de días

Duo se sorprende de las palabras de Heero y a la vez se sonroja, Heero se acerca y le susurra al oído que él le gusta mucho, Duo se levanta rápido

Heero. Tranquilo

Duo. No te creo

Heero. ¿Por qué?

Duo. Ustedes los del Consejo son unos infames

Heero. ¿Por qué?

Duo. Ayer, ese tal Wufei intentó violar a mi amigo

Heero. ¿Wufei?

Duo. Si, ese idiota

Heero. Él es muy serio, seguramente bebió de más, es todo

Duo. Lo que haya sido, casi lo hizo

Heero. Eso no importa, no vine a hablar de tu amigo y mucho menos de Wufei

Duo. ¿Qué quieres entonces?

Heero. Invitarte a salir éste sábado

Duo. ¿Y tú reputación?

Heero. Fuera del Campus

Duo. Lo pensaré

Heero. Si es que sí, deja un listón rojo en la puerta del laboratorio de Investigación Biológica

Duo. ¿Por qué ahí?

Heero. Tengo clase ahí mañana en la tarde

Duo. Está bien

Heero. Espero ver ese listón

Heero muy serio da media vuelta y se va, Duo brinca de gusto y se tira al suelo muy feliz mientras piensa que su sueño se ha hecho realidad, aceptará salir con Heero y ese sábado será el mejor de toda su vida. Duo estaba enamorado de Heero desde segundo grado cuando lo vio por primera vez en una competencia de baloncesto, Heero era mal estudiante pero era muy bueno en los deportes, no estaba en ningún equipo pero en los campeonatos fungía como estrella del equipo y capitán. Al terminar las clases para Duo y Quatre por las tardes, ellos regresan juntos a casa, Duo se estaba guardando la noticia para cuando ellos estuvieran solos en casa

Duo. Me invitó a salir Heero

Quatre. ¿Qué? después que te trató como basura, y supongo que le metiste un golpe

Duo. No, dije que lo pensaría, pero a decir verdad solo me hacía el difícil, podría haberle dicho que sí en ese momento

Quatre. Ten cuidado

Duo. Me dijo que seguramente Wufei había bebido demasiado y que por eso se había comportado de esa manera

Quatre. No sé, él no parecía borracho

Mientras Duo y Quatre siguen platicando, en la sala de Consejo, donde se reunían todos los encargados del Consejo Estudiantil, ahí estaban todos los alumnos de octavo que integraban el Consejo, en un sillón estaban Heero y Dorothy (ella recargada en él) Wufei en otro sillón a un lado de Catherine y Reelena colocando un disco de música

Catherine. Ya platícanos Heero, ¿aceptó?

Heero. Dijo que lo pensaría

Dorothy. Típico, no quiere parecer desesperado, pero apuesto a que lo está

Catherine. Obviamente amiga, está que se derrite por Heero

Wufei. ¿No te dijo nada de su amigo?

Heero. Obvio que sí, yo le dije que tú habías bebido

Wufei. ¿Se la creyó?

Heero. No sé, esa ya es tu bronca, que estúpido eres, ahora perdiste la oportunidad de acostarte con el rubio

Wufei. Y a mi tanto que me gustó

Catherine. Si se trata de sexo, yo te ayudo

Wufei. No gracias

Heero. Por eso hay que hacer las cosas con cautela, poco a poco sin acelerarse

Reelena. Ese es tu estilo

Heero. ¿En cuántas citas creen que se acueste conmigo?

Dorothy. A la primera

Catherine. No, yo creo que tardará más

Wufei. Heero, no deberías hacer eso

Heero. ¿Hacer qué?

Wufei. Engañar al chico

Heero. Tu quisiste violar a su amigo

Dorothy. Buena defensa

Wufei. Actúe como tonto, pero Quatre a mí si me interesa

Heero. Duo también es lindo

Reelena. Basta de tonterías, compórtense

Heero. Ay mi amor, solo jugamos

Reelena. No te permito que juegues con alguien que no soy yo

Heero. Celosa, ven vayamos a mi dormitorio

Reelena. Así me gusta, que reconozcas a tu dueña

Heero y Reelena se van de la sala de Consejo al dormitorio de Heero, los otros tres se quedan en la sala platicando

Dorothy. No comprendo a Heero, si tanto la detesta

Catherine. Pero para algo físico parece que Reelena le sirve bien

Wufei. Heero con tal de meterlo no le importa donde

Catherine. Ay, que personal sonó eso

Wufei. Cállate

Dorothy. Cate y yo lo sabemos, Reelena no

Wufei. ¿Saber qué?

Catherine. Lo tuyo con Heero, caíste redondito, él solo quería ser Administrador

Dorothy. Por eso no quiere que Heero haga cosas con el chico, porque sabe lo que se siente

Wufei. Las dos dicen tonterías

Dorothy. No te enojes Wufei, yo también he dormido con Heero

Catherine. Y yo

Wufei. Esa no es confesión, pero a mí déjenme en paz

Wufei se levanta de su asiento y se va muy molesto, aún no perdonaba a Heero por haberlo engañado para acostarse con él y conseguir ser Administrador. Heero era un joven con desórdenes sentimentales, no conocía una autoridad paterna o materna y por lo tanto desde niño había hecho siempre lo que le venía en gana, además de mal estudiante era muy violento, cualquiera que quisiera oponérsele sabía a que se atenía. Por la noche Quatre se enfada de estar en el departamento y sale a dar un paseo por las calles, ni a él ni a Duo les habían autorizado un dormitorio en el Campus, aquellos estaban reservados para otro tipo de alumnos. Al ir caminando se encuentra con alguien conocido

Quatre. Usted

Trowa. Hola

Quatre. Aprovechando que lo veo, muchas gracias por ayudarme aquel día

Trowa. ¿Ya estas bien?

Quatre. Si, fue solo el susto, y yo que me porté tan grosero con usted

Trowa. Era lógico

Quatre. ¿Puedo acompañarle un rato?

Trowa. Claro que si

Quatre. ¿Y que hacía usted por ahí? en el Campus

Trowa. Trabajo ahí

Quatre. Nunca le he visto

Trowa. Soy maestro, la escuela es muy grande

Quatre. Es cierto, como conocer a todos. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Trowa. Trowa

Quatre. ¿Trowa que?

Trowa. Solo Trowa

Quatre. Bueno, yo soy Quatre Raberba Winner

Quatre extiende su mano y Trowa también se la da al chico, al tocarse las manos Quatre cambia de expresión

Trowa. ¿Qué te pasa?

Quatre. No sentí su mano

Trowa. ¿Qué?

Quatre. Bueno, la sentí, porque está ahí, pero como si no hubiese tocado algo

Trowa. Es que tengo frío

Quatre. Seguramente es eso, ¿sabe profesor? mi compañero me espera debo regresar

Trowa. ¿Quieres que camine contigo a tu casa?

Quatre. Si, claro que sí

Trowa acompaña a Quatre al departamento y se despiden en la puerta, Quatre entra y Trowa se va, poco después él vuelve como ángel para estar a su lado, cuando Quatre entra y cierra la puerta Duo lo esperaba sentado con una gran sonrisa

Quatre. ¿Qué pasó?

Duo. Te vi con alguien, muy apuesto por cierto

Quatre. ¿Cuándo?

Duo. Hace unos momentos, te trajo aquí, ¿quién es?

Quatre. Quien me ayudó con Wufei, se llama Trowa y dice que es un profesor del Instituto

Duo. Ya veo, a ver si así borras a Zechs- sempai

Quatre. Si no estamos saliendo

Duo. Fue solo un decir

Quatre. Mejor vayamos a dormir, es noche

Duo. Que sueñes con los angelitos

Quatre. Si tú, como si existieran

_Trowa. ¿El no cree en los ángeles?_

Duo. Buenas noches entonces

Los amigos se van a dormir ya que mañana les esperaba un día agitado, para Duo era importante porque dejaría el listón rojo a Heero en señal de que aceptaba su invitación a salir, lo que Duo no imaginaba es que ese era un plan de Heero para pasar el rato

Continuara...

Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo, espero sus reviews, hasta pronto

Arashi Sorata


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

El día tan ansiado llega y Duo espera a Heero donde habían acordado verse, ellos van al cine y después a una discoteca, después Heero invita a Duo a conocer su dormitorio en el Campus, Duo emocionado acepta porque nunca había estado dentro de un dormitorio de la Universidad de Kyoto, llegan y Heero ofrece algo a Duo de beber, el acepta una cerveza, el dormitorio era para Heero solo, porque los miembros del Consejo tenían una habitación para cada uno, a diferencia de los demás alumnos que generalmente compartían el dormitorio, Duo se sienta en la cama de Heero mientras ve las paredes del cuarto, Heero se sienta a su lado y coloca su mano en el hombro del chico, Duo se siente un poco incómodo pero no le comenta nada a Heero, él se acerca a Duo y después lo besa, Duo contesta rápidamente el beso y a la vez acaricia el cabello de Heero, después se suelta Heero y se levanta de la cama

Duo. Besas muy bien

Heero. También tú, ¿quieres otra cerveza?

Duo. Claro que sí

Heero. Pondré música

Duo. Oye, no está bien que estemos los dos solos aquí

Heero. No estamos haciendo nada malo

Duo. Lo sé

Heero. Ponte cómodo, ¿te quito los zapatos?

Duo. Así estoy bien

Heero. ¿Y no te molesta que yo me los quite?

Duo. No

Heero. ¿Y mi camisa? tengo calor

Duo. No, está bien

Heero se quita la camisa y Duo lo mira fijamente, Heero tenía buen cuerpo y la musculatura alcanzaba a marcársele bien, a Duo le gusta lo que ve y no puede evitar hacerle notar a Heero que recorre su cuerpo con la mirada, los ojos de Duo reflejan fuego y Heero lo nota, se acerca al chico y nuevamente lo besa, las manos de Duo aprietan la espalda de Heero, mientras él nuevamente se sienta en la cama, abraza a Duo y lentamente lo acuesta, la mano de Heero baja lentamente hasta intentar desabrochar el pantalón a Duo, pero él rápidamente sujeta la mano de Heero

Duo. No

Heero. ¿Por qué no?

Duo. Es la primera vez que salimos, ni siquiera sé mucho de ti

Heero. ¿Es solo eso?

Duo. Básicamente

Heero. Para mí que eres virgen

Duo. Si, lo soy

Heero. Demonios

Duo. ¿Qué pasa?

Heero. Nada, es que siempre es más difícil

Duo. ¿De convencerme, acaso es lo que te interesa de mí?

Heero. No seas tontito, eso no quise decir

Heero se acerca a Duo y le besa el ojo, Duo lo mira y sonríe, dice que tiene que irse y Heero solo lo acompaña a la puerta, diciéndole que es peligroso que los vean juntos, Duo se va no sin antes darle un beso a Heero en la mejilla, ya cuando Duo se fue completamente y Heero entra a su cuarto llama a Dorothy para decirle que ha perdido en la apuesta porque Duo no se acostó con él. Al día siguiente en la sala del Consejo

Catherine. Ya páganos Dorothy

Dorothy. No tengo por ahora dinero, después lo haré

Heero. Jajajajaja ¿qué no tienes dinero? por favor, eres la tesorera del Consejo

Dorothy. Pero ese dinero no es mío

Wufei. No seas hipócrita Dorothy, todos sabemos del mal manejo de fondos que hay

Dorothy. Cállate, no digas eso

Heero. Es la verdad

Dorothy. Pero bien que no se quejan cuando nos vamos de parranda

Catherine. Claro que no

Wufei. Donde nos descubran los rectores del centro, iremos hasta a la cárcel

Dorothy. Claro, pero mientras no, entonces nos seguiremos divirtiendo

Reelena. Hola ¿de qué tanto hablan?

Heero. Dorothy nos debe a Catherine y a mí de la apuesta que hicimos

Reelena. ¿Duo?

Heero. Sí

Reelena. Eso quiere decir que no lo hicieron

Heero. Exacto

Reelena. Ya deja eso Heero, ni siquiera a mí se me hace correcto

Dorothy. No seas amargada Reelena, solo es un juego

Reelena. Lo que sea, es algo muy sucio, no me molestaría tanto si se tratara de una mujer

Heero. Mujeres, hombres, es lo mismo, mientras se trate de tener buen sexo eso es lo de menos, ¿verdad Wufei?

Wufei. Cállate Heero, deja de decir estupideces

Wufei se levanta de su asiento muy molesto y se va aventando la puerta, Dorothy y Catherine se ríen porque saben que Heero y él tuvieron relaciones en el pasado, en cambio, Reelena se queda extrañada de que se haya enojado tanto por un comentario sin importancia, Reelena se acerca a Heero y lo besa

Heero. A un lado Reelena, no en éste momento

Reelena. Ay, solo fue un besito

Heero. Pues no me gusta que me beses

Reelena. Ay Heero, solo recuerda por quien estas aquí

Heero. Era broma bonita, es que no tengo ganas

Reelena mira a Heero altaneramente y se va, Catherine y Dorothy vuelven a reír, Heero también se levanta y les grita que dejen de reírse, pero ese comentario solamente las hace reír más, Heero sale de la sala del Consejo y va en busca de Reelena para contentarla, ya que a él no le convenía en lo más mínimo que ella se molestara con él. Heero detestaba a Reelena casi desde que la había conocido, ella era caprichosa y gozaba de presumir que todo lo podía conseguir, por eso ella había estado desde el principio persiguiendo a Heero a cuanto lugar él iba, se podría decir que ella se enamoro de él a primera vista, en cambio, Heero odiaba el solo hecho de que ella tratase de que él fuera solo suyo, pero para cumplir con sus ambiciones necesitaba de ella, su dinero y sus influencias en la Universidad.

Por la tarde en el departamento de Quatre y Duo

Quatre. ¿Hoy saldrás de nuevo con él?

Duo. No me ha dicho nada

Quatre. Ten mucho cuidado Duo

Duo. ¿Aún no crees que le gusto?

Quatre. No es eso, todos los alumnos del Consejo son unos malditos

Duo. El hecho que Wufei se haya querido propasar no quiere decir que todos sean malos

Quatre. Pero Duo

Duo. ¡Ya basta Quatre! déjame en paz, lo que pasa es que estas celoso de que yo salga limpiamente con alguien del Consejo

Quatre. No seas tonto, él ni siquiera reconoce ante los demás que sale contigo

Duo. Es porque tiene que mantener cierta reputación

Quatre. Si de verdad estuviera interesado en ti eso no le importaría

Duo. ¿Sabes qué? ya no quiero hablar contigo de esto, eres un idiota

Quatre. Solo me preocupo por ti, es todo, no quiero que nuevamente sufras una decepción

Duo. Lo que pasó hace dos años ya no volverá a pasar, Heero sí me quiere, o por lo menos le gusto mucho

Quatre. Como quieras, ya no discutiré contigo por esto, tu sabrás

Duo. Bien

Quatre. ¡Bien!

Duo se va y se encierra en su habitación y Quatre también se encierra en la suya

_Trowa. ¿Qué piensas?_

_Traize. Ese que llaman Heero no es buena persona_

_Trowa. Tengo que decírselo a Quatre_

_Traize. No puedes meterte en eso, el otro chico no es de tu encargo_

_Trowa. Pero si algo le pasa a ese chico Quatre se pondrá muy triste, y él si está a mi cargo_

_Traize. No puedes evitarle sufrimientos emocionales, no está permitido_

_Trowa. ¿Por qué?_

_Traize. Los humanos son libres de tomar sus propias decisiones, el curso que toman sus vidas va muy ligado con las decisiones que tomen, sean buenas o sean malas, lo importante es que ellos mismos superen los malos ratos ¿comprendes?_

_Trowa. Pero es que_

_Traize. Calma amigo ángel_

_Trowa. ¿Entonces de qué debo proteger al chico?_

_Traize. Eso no lo sé_

Quatre estaba en su recámara muy pensativo, estaba preocupado por Duo y a la vez angustiado porque él no le hacía caso en sus advertencias, poco después llega Trowa a hacerle compañía (como ángel) se acerca a él y le acaricia el cabello, Quatre percibe un poco la mano de Trowa y cierra sus ojos

Quatre. Mamá

_Trowa. ¿De nuevo la llama?_

Quatre. ¿Qué debo hacer, cómo ayudo a Duo?

_Trowa. De verdad sufre por él_

Quatre. Mamá, ayúdame

_Trowa. Él sufre su ausencia, cree que ella está aquí, con él_

Quatre llama por última vez a su mamá y se queda dormido; un par de horas después se despierta, mira el reloj y se da cuenta que ya es un poco tarde, él tiene que hacer una tarea en la escuela y rápidamente se levanta y se dirige hacia allá, antes de salir del departamento se asoma a ver si Duo ya ha salido de su habitación, pero la puerta estaba cerrada y se alcanzaba a oír música proveniente de la misma, suspira y después se va; al llegar a la escuela y terminar su tarea se va a donde está su árbol favorito y se sienta debajo de él, voltea a su lado derecho y alcanza a ver a Heero caminando al lado de Reelena, se detienen un poco para besarse y después vuelven a caminar, Quatre se molesta y voltea a otro lado con tal de no verlos, cuando voltea al lado contrario alcanza a ver a Trowa, quien pasaba por ahí adrede para que Quatre lo viera, él se levanta rápidamente y corre hacia donde él está

Quatre. Hola

Trowa. Pero si eres el joven Quatre

Quatre. Es la primera vez que lo veo en el Campus, ¿qué clase imparte?

Trowa. Biología molecular

Quatre. El próximo semestre llevaré esa materia, me gustaría ser su alumno

Trowa. Sería un placer

Quatre. ¿Puedo acompañarlo a caminar?

Trowa. Claro que sí

Quatre y Trowa comienzan a caminar mientras Quatre le platica de su vida, pero cada vez que él le preguntaba a Trowa acerca de la suya él rápidamente cambiaba el tema, después de caminar un tiempo se detienen en una de las cafeterías de la Facultad, Quatre pide un café y un trozo de pastel, pero Trowa no pide nada, ya que los ángeles no necesitaba comer, además que él nunca lo había hecho, nuevamente platican y a la luz sale el tema de Duo, Trowa deseaba decirle a Quatre de la advertencia, pero cuando quiere hacerlo, Traize se aparece como ángel y mueve la cabeza a los lados, Trowa lo mira despistadamente y se arrepiente de hacérselo saber

Quatre. No sé como hacérselo entender

Trowa. ¿Y no estarás equivocado?

Quatre. ¿Qué?

Trowa. Tal vez si esté interesado en él

Quatre. Eso no lo dudo, lo que dudo es que lo quiera para algo bueno

Trowa. Deja que tu amigo decida, si decide bien o mal, él es el único dueño de su destino

Quatre. No quiero que sufra, ya una vez alguien le rompió el corazón

Trowa. Con mayor razón, si eso no le ayudo para madurar, tal vez esto sea lo que él necesita para aprender

Quatre. No quiero, me duele verlo sufrir

Trowa. ¿Lo amas?

Quatre. ¿Amar a Duo? no, yo no lo amo, quiero decir, no ese tipo de amor, lo quiero

Trowa. No entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres con otro tipo de amor?

Quatre. ¿Qué? pues ya sabes, amor de pareja, amor físico, ese no, lo quiero mucho

Trowa. Pensé que el amor solo era uno, ¿hay tipos de amor?

Quatre. ¿En serio no entiendes? pareces un niño

Trowa. ¿Un niño?

_Traize. No sigas con ese tema ángel, te confundirás y él te creerá loco_

Trowa. ¿Loco?

Quatre. ¿Qué dices?

Trowa. No, es que no hablaba contigo

Quatre. ¿Qué?

Trowa. Es que

_Traize. Mejor no hables conmigo ángel_

Trowa. Está bien

Quatre. ¿Qué cosa?

Trowa. No, nada

Quatre. ¿Te sientes bien?

Trowa. Si

Quatre. Mira que hora es, debo irme

Trowa. ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

Quatre. Sí

Trowa. Cuando pasamos por el laboratorio de Investigación Biológica, te perdiste

Quatre. Solo recordaba, a mi sempai

Trowa. ¿Sempai?

Quatre. Hace mucho me enamoré de un practicante de esta facultad, eso fue hace un año, pero le recuerdo con cariño. Bien, nos vemos después

Quatre le sonríe a Trowa y después se va corriendo, casi al llegar a su casa se topa con Wufei, intenta correr nuevamente pero Wufei lo detiene del brazo, Quatre intenta soltarse pero no lo consigue, ambos se miran a los ojos

Wufei. Perdóname

Quatre. ¿Qué?

Wufei. El sábado pasado me porté como un idiota

Quatre. ¿Cómo un idiota? yo diría como un pendejo

Wufei. Estoy arrepentido ¿cómo hago para que me perdones?

Quatre. No vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino

Wufei. Me gustas

Quatre. Déjame en paz

Wufei. Quiero algo contigo y algún día lo tendré

Quatre. ¿Estas loco? cuando te interesa alguien no intentas hacerle daño o forzarle a que te quiera o haga algo que no quiere contigo

Wufei. Espera un poco, serás mío

Quatre. Idiota

Wufei suelta a Quatre y éste se va muy molesto, cuando llega a su departamento él y Duo cruzan miradas, Duo intenta volver a su cuarto pero Quatre solamente se acerca y lo abraza

Duo. Quatre

Quatre. No quiero que tú y yo peleemos, perdóname

Duo. Yo tampoco quiero pelear contigo jamás

Quatre. Deseo de todo corazón que lo tuyo con Heero funcione

Duo. Ya verás que sí

Quatre. Está bien, suerte

Duo. Hoy lo veré, iremos a una discoteca

Quatre. Cuídate

Duo. Si, lo haré

Quatre suelta a Duo y después acaricia su mejilla, Duo agarra la mano de Quatre y la besa, Duo se va para ir a su cita con Heero y Quatre entra a su habitación donde agarra un libro y comienza a leer, leyendo se queda dormido, él no despierta hasta el día siguiente, es Duo quien lo despierta para que vayan a la escuela, al llegar al salón se encuentran con que su maestro está enfermo y no les dará clases en un tiempo, todos se emocionan y avientan sus libros, pero poco después llega Wufei, quien era parte del Consejo y hacía a la vez un favor al rector al informarles a los alumnos de la asignatura que tendrían un maestro suplente, él voltea a ver a Quatre y le sonríe, Duo ve la reacción de Quatre y después ve a Wufei con ojos de odio, pero Wufei no hace caso, en cambio, llama al maestro para que entre, se trata de Zechs

Wufei. Como sabrán, él fue practicante en ésta escuela mientras hacía su maestría, se graduó en la Universidad de Harvard y ahora reside nuevamente en Japón después de hacer un año de servicios en Alemania, en ésta ocasión nos sentimos orgullosos de tenerle como profesor en éste Instituto, profesor

Zechs. Muchas gracias Wufei, buenos días a todos, a partir de hoy seré su nuevo profesor, tendré el placer de estar con ustedes, me alegra ver muchas caras conocidas, y por los demás espero nos llevemos muy bien

Los alumnos se ponen de pie y hacen un cordial saludo a su nuevo profesor, en cambio, Quatre no puede reaccionar en ese momento, solamente veía al maestro y cuando logra reaccionar muestra una gran sonrisa, Duo voltea a ver a Quatre y también sonríe, Wufei se va y deja a los alumnos con su nuevo maestro, cuando terminan las clases los alumnos salen del salón, Zechs se queda arreglando su portafolio y los únicos que quedan son Quatre y Duo, éste avienta a Quatre ligeramente hacia al frente y él sale del salón dejando a ambos solos, Quatre tartamudeando saluda a Zechs y él también se alegra de verle

Zechs. Cuanto tiempo Quatre, ¿cómo estas?

Quatre. Muy, muy, bien, si, muy bien

Zechs. Me alegro, ¿vas bien en tus clases?

Quatre. Muy bien ¿y usted?

Zechs. Por el momento daré clases y trabajaré en mi consultorio, pero después pienso estudiar un doctorado en Suiza

Quatre. ¿Se irá de nuevo?

Zechs. Lucrecia y yo nos instalamos hace poco aquí en Kyoto pero solo tenemos pensado estar aquí dos años, tal vez menos

Quatre. Entonces sí se casó

Zechs. Sí, antes de irme a Alemania

Quatre. ¿Cómo está ella?

Zechs. Bien, gracias por preguntar, también terminó su maestría en Alemania

Quatre. Ya veo, bien, yo debo ir a mi siguiente clase, con permiso

Zechs. Si, nos vemos

Quatre sonríe falsamente y se va del salón, al salir Duo intenta saludarlo pero Quatre sigue caminando, Duo le sigue hasta que Quatre se detiene atrás de un salón, se agacha poco a poco y comienza a llorar, Duo se acerca y pregunta que le pasa pero Quatre no contesta, Duo levanta el rostro de Quatre y vuelve a preguntar

Quatre. ¿Por qué tuvo que volver?

Duo. ¿Zechs-sempai?

Quatre. Yo creí que le había olvidado, pero al verlo sentí muchas cosas, me di cuenta que aún le amo, y cuando él habló de su esposa se le iluminaron los ojos, como si le amara, y yo siempre había creído que no la quería, entonces me sentí muy mal y solamente quería salir corriendo de ahí, pero si lo hacía él se daría cuenta, que tonto soy

Duo. No digas eso

Quatre. Por un instante se me ocurrió que podría pasar lo que nunca pasó cuando él vivía aquí antes de irse

Duo. Solo es cuestión de olvidarlo, busca alguien que te quiera

Duo se acerca más a Quatre y besa su mejilla, él se agarra la mejilla y le sonríe a Duo, mira la hora y se da cuenta que es tarde, se seca las lágrimas y ambos vuelven a su siguiente clase; por la noche en el departamento, Duo se arregla porque esa noche se verá con Heero, Quatre le dice que se ve muy guapo y Duo sarcásticamente dice que no necesita que se lo digan, los dos ríen y después Duo se despide porque ya se le hace tarde, él sale muy emocionado mientras que Quatre se queda preocupado como siempre lo estaba cada vez que Duo salía con Heero, Trowa se queda a su lado como ángel mientras vigila todos y cada uno de los movimientos de Quatre. Un par de horas después Heero invita a Duo a su dormitorio y él acepta, al llegar Heero cierra la puerta con seguro

Duo. ¿Por qué has estado un poco distante conmigo el día de hoy?

Heero. ¿Por qué me engañas?

Duo. ¿Te engaño?

Heero. No te hagas, te vi besando al chico ese

Duo. ¿Cuál chico?

Heero. No sé como se llama, el rubio ese

Duo. ¿Yo besé a Quatre?

Heero. Sí, atrás de los salones de Física

Duo. Te equivocas, yo solo le besé la mejilla, estaba triste

Heero. No lo hagas, no me gusta

Duo. Tu siempre estás con Reelena, hasta creo que de vez en cuando ustedes lo hacen

Heero. ¿Cómo puedes creer eso? es verdad que andamos, pero es solo por apariencias

Duo. ¿De verdad?

Heero. Si, tú sabes que tú eres el que me interesa, yo no tengo relaciones con Reelena

Duo. ¿Nunca?

Heero. Una o dos veces, pero ya no ha vuelto a pasar

Duo. ¿De verdad?

Heero. Claro que sí muñeco

Heero se acerca a Duo y lo besa apasionadamente, Duo abre bien sus ojos porque era la primera vez que Heero lo besaba con esa pasión, Heero desase la trenza de Duo y después chupa su cabello, Heero besa el cuello de Duo y baja directamente a su estómago, levanta la camisa al chico e introduce su lengua en el ombligo, Duo se muerde el labio pero después aparta la cabeza de Heero

Heero. ¿Ahora qué?

Duo. No hagas eso

Heero. ¿Cuándo lo vamos hacer?

Duo. ¿Eso es lo que quieres de mí?

Heero. No, claro que no, pero ya es hora ¿no? hemos salido muchas veces

Duo. ¿Por qué no me entiendes?

Heero. Entiéndeme tú, tengo necesidades

Duo. Pero es que

Heero. Me gustas mucho muñeco, mira como me pones

Duo. Heero, ¿me quieres?

Heero. Claro

Duo. Está bien

Heero. ¿Lo haremos?

Duo. Sí

Heero muestra una gran sonrisa y después vuelve a besar a Duo, él cierra sus ojos mientras él lo desviste, Heero emocionado acariciaba el desnudo cuerpo de Duo mientras él se entregaba a las caricias del chico, Heero baja hasta llegar al miembro de Duo y sin dudar lo mete a su boca, Duo jadea y gime leve, sus manos llegaban al encuentro de la cabellera de su amante y a la vez gime de placer, Heero termina en esa parte y abre más las piernas de Duo, acaricia sus glúteos mientras besa su pierna derecha, Duo muerde con más fuerza sus labios, Heero vuelve a meter su miembro en su boca hasta que Duo la llena, Heero traga un poco y después sube para volver a besar a Duo, en los labios y en la boca de Heero aún había residuos de Duo y con un poco de asco Duo continúa besándolo quedando su boca también con un poco del líquido, Heero bruscamente voltea a Duo y nuevamente le abre las piernas, se inca y levanta a Duo de las caderas, después se introduce en él lentamente ya que Duo era virgen, pero después lo hace con rapidez y fuerza, Duo grita de dolor a la vez que se agarra fuerte de la almohada, después grita a Heero que lo haga lento pero al contrario de eso aumenta su velocidad, Duo cierra sus ojos más fuerte y también más fuerte se agarra de la almohada, sus gritos de dolor pronto se mezclaban con los de placer, Heero también gime con fuerza, sus movimientos se vuelven un poco violentos y lastiman a Duo, quien pide que pare, Heero parece que goza con los gritos de Duo y aumenta la velocidad, Duo comienza a llorar de dolor, Heero por fin termina dentro de Duo y sale de él lentamente dejándose caer encima de él y después mordiéndole el hombro izquierdo, Heero se baja de Duo, se acuesta del otro lado de la cama y continúa acariciando la espalda de Duo, segundos después él voltea y ve a Heero fijamente

Heero. ¿Te gustó?

Duo. ¿Por qué lo hiciste así?

Heero. Así se hace

Duo. ¿Siempre duele tanto?

Heero. No, pero es la primera vez que lo haces

Duo. Aún así ¿no fuiste muy violento?

Heero. No muñeco, te acostumbrarás

Duo intenta abrazar a Heero para acurrucarse con él, pero Heero se sienta rápidamente en la cama, agarra su ropa interior y se la pone, Duo lo ve pero no dice nada, después Heero termina de vestirse

Heero. Perdón pero, no recordaba que tenía cosas que hacer

Duo. ¿Tan pronto te vas?

Heero. Si, y cámbiate porque si te ven salir de aquí tendré problemas

Duo. Pero

Heero. Sé que estas cansado y eso, pero ¿si me haces ese favor?

Duo. Claro

Duo decepcionado comienza a cambiarse y cuando termina intenta darle a Heero un beso pero él finge que está apurado y lo evita, agarra a Duo de los hombros y abre la puerta para que se vaya diciendo que si salen juntos será contraproducente y que él saldrá después, Duo se extrañaba de la actitud de Heero pero no dice nada, levanta la mano para despedirse pero Heero rápidamente cierra la puerta, cuando lo hace, Heero dentro de la habitación se ríe en tono bajo mientras que Duo se va a su departamento bastante deprimido, al llegar le sonríe falsamente a Quatre

Quatre. ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?

Duo. Genial, si, genial

Quatre. ¿Qué pasó?

Duo. Nada

Quatre. No me mientas, conozco esa cara

Duo. Estoy bien, solo un poco cansado

Quatre. ¿Cansado? no me digas que…

Duo. ¿Qué?

Quatre. Lo hiciste ¿verdad?

Duo. ¿Hacer qué?

Quatre. Ya sabes

Duo. Este…

Quatre. Si, esa reacción la conozco

Duo. Sí

Quatre. ¿Cómo fue?

Duo. Estuvo bien

Quatre. No pareces convencido, ¿no te forzó verdad?

Duo. No, yo quise

Quatre. ¿Te lastimó entonces?

Duo. No, para nada, fue muy bonito, él es gentil y muy atento, me trató muy bien

Quatre. ¿De verdad?

Duo. Si, fue lindo

Quatre. ¿Y después?

Duo. Estuvimos un rato en la cama, abrazados

Quatre. Entonces supongo que te debo una disculpa, me equivoqué con Heero

Duo. Si, eso creo, bien yo, iré a dormir, tengo sueño

Quatre. Que sueñes bien

_Traize. Él miente_

_Trowa. ¿Por qué lo hace?_

_Traize. Tal vez por defenderlo a él, o tal vez porque ya cree en las palabras de Quatre y se dio cuenta que se equivocó con el otro chico_

_Trowa. Pobre de él, llorará mucho_

_Traize. Lo sé_

Duo entra a su habitación, prende la música y se acuesta en la cama para después ponerse a llorar, toda la noche no dejaba de pensar en como lo había tratado Heero, se sentía humillado y triste, pero lo que menos quería en ese momento eran los reproches de Quatre, en cambio, Heero se reía de lo que había pasado mientras se lo cuenta a los chicos del Consejo, Wufei lo miraba molesto mientras lo escuchaba, Reelena se evitaba ponerle atención porque también se sentía humillada, en cambio, Catherine y Dorothy reían como siempre

Dorothy. ¿Ahora que harás con el chico?

Heero. No sé

Dorothy. ¿Pero como pudo pensar que de verdad lo querías?

Heero. Jajajajaja, lo sé, hubieran visto la cara que pone cada vez que le digo muñeco, se ilusiona como señorita

Catherine. Más bien me hubiera gustado ver la cara que puso cuando te preguntó si lo querías, que tonto

Heero. Pero como me causó problemas para que se acostara conmigo, hay quienes hasta lo piden ¿verdad Reelena?

Reelena. Cállate Heero, no seas idiota

Heero. Perdón mi Lady

Dorothy. ¿Pero que no tiene aunque sea un poco de libido? desde cuando otro se hubiera acostado contigo

Wufei. Yo creo que ese muchacho tenía sus ideas claras, por eso no quería

Catherine. Uy, habló Wufei

Heero. Hablas como si tú tuvieras las ideas muy claras

Wufei. Las tengo

Heero. ¿Alguien con ideas claras pide los brazos de otra persona cual gata en celo?

Wufei. ¿Qué quieres decir?

Heero. No me hagas hablar

Wufei. Idiota

Reelena. ¿Qué quisiste decir Heero?

Heero. Nada mi amor

Reelena. No me digas así, aléjate de mí

Heero. No te enojes, ¿vamos a mi dormitorio?

Reelena. ¿Después que estuviste ahí con ese? vete al demonio

Heero. Que carácter, yo que te iba a hacer un favor

Reelena. Eres un idiota Heero, a mí no me haces ningún favor acostándote conmigo

Heero. Dejaré que me amarres y me golpees como la última vez, aún tengo las cadenas

Reelena. Pendejo

Reelena sale muy enojada de la Sala de Consejo, Dorothy, Catherine y Heero ríen, Wufei solo los mira mientras siguen haciendo bromas y burlándose tanto de Duo como de Reelena; Catherine y Dorothy después también se retiran dejando a Heero y a Wufei solos, en broma Heero se acerca a Wufei e intenta besarlo, pero con fuerza Wufei lo avienta

Heero. Que agresivo, así deberías tratarme siempre, me excitas

Wufei. Eres la peor basura del mundo Heero

Heero. Eso no decías cuando te hacía el amor

Wufei. Eso no fue hacer el amor, solamente tuvimos sexo, vulgar y asqueroso sexo

Heero. Yo lo decía para que sonara bonito, aunque así no te pareció cuando estábamos ahí

Wufei. Cállate, no sé como se me ocurrió que eso pasara

Heero. Fuiste tú quien me buscó, me sedujiste

Wufei. Me hiciste creer que te gustaba, te hice Administrador del Consejo y después me acosté contigo, cuando obtuviste lo que querías no me volviste a buscar

Heero. No seas resentido, la verdad es que aún tengo en la piel tus caricias, tu boca en mi...

Wufei. ¡Cállate! ya no me lo recuerdes

Heero. ¿No lo extrañas?

Heero se acerca nuevamente a Wufei y lo besa en contra de su voluntad, lo agarra fuertemente de las manos y lentamente acerca su mano disponible al interior del pantalón de Wufei, él se retuerce un poco al sentir la mano fría de Heero y a la vez pone más resistencia, Heero lo vuelve a besar metiendo su lengua a la boca de Wufei y jugándola ahí, el chico deja de oponerse y se deja besar y masturbar por Heero, cuando Wufei se vierte en la mano de Heero él lame dos de sus dedos, Wufei estaba muy agitado

Wufei. ¿Qué esperas maldita sea?

Heero. Me lo estas pidiendo

Wufei. Al diablo con todo, ¡entra ya!

Heero. Así me gusta, que lo pidas

Heero se baja solamente los pantalones y agarra a Wufei de las piernas, le quita la ropa que traía puesta en la parte inferior del cuerpo y le abre las piernas muy separadas la una de la otra, de la espalda baja a la cabeza estaba Wufei en el sillón y Heero con las piernas en sus manos, rápidamente entra en Wufei y éste se agarra fuertemente del sillón para no caerse, Heero lo hace rápido desde el principio causándole dolor a Wufei pero a la vez nunca había sentido en su vida tanto placer, su lengua buscaba desesperada algo que hacer, entonces mete dos de sus dedos y los chupa, la otra mano se sostenía para no caerse, Heero sonríe al ver la cara de placer de Wufei y el verlo chuparse los dedos, después saca sus dedos de su boca y los dirige a su pecho donde se acaricia placenteramente, Heero logra el límite y se vierte en Wufei haciéndolo gemir por última vez, Heero sale de él y después se sube los pantalones, Wufei se deja caer al suelo, pues al dejar Heero la mitad de su cuerpo ya no se puede mantener en el sillón, se queda pensativo unos momentos mientras ve el techo, después voltea la mirada hacia Heero

Wufei. Maldito, te saliste con la tuya

Heero. Tú me lo pediste

Wufei. Te odio

Heero. Pero si gemías muy a gusto, y que bien te chupaste los dedos

Wufei. Ya lárgate

Heero. ¿No quieres más?

Wufei. No, largo

Heero. Yo sé que si quieres

Heero se acerca a la puerta y la cierra con seguro, Wufei se da cuenta de las intenciones que tenía e intenta ponerse la ropa, pero antes que pueda hacerlo Heero vuelve a quitarse los pantalones, pero ahora sí termina de desvestirse, Wufei cierra sus ojos y también termina de desvestirse, Heero se acerca y hace como si fuera a besarlo pero no lo hace, Wufei solamente se muerde el labio inferior, la lengua de Heero se dirige a uno de los pezones de Wufei y lo lame, Wufei jadea con la acción, después Heero lo muerde donde mismo, Wufei se queja más y mira a Heero con odio, Heero baja más hasta llegar al miembro de Wufei, pero en vez de hacerle algo se pasa a las piernas, las acaricia mientras baja hasta llegar a sus pies, agarra uno de ellos y muerde el dedo pulgar para después lamerlo y meterlo junto con el dedo que sigue para chuparlos, Wufei se extraña que Heero haga eso pero no le toma importancia, Heero se pone de pie frente a Wufei y se miran a los ojos, Heero agarra la cabeza de Wufei y la dirige a su miembro, sin dudar Wufei lo agarra con una mano y lo acaricia antes de meterlo a su boca, lo saca y juega con su lengua en el, Heero jala un poco fuerte el cabello de Wufei mientras el continúa jugando su lengua en la parte superior de su miembro, nuevamente lo mete a su boca para que se derrame dentro, Heero gime de placer, pero no solamente por derramarse, sino también por ver a Wufei comer de él, Heero se acerca a Wufei y lo besa jugando ambos con sus lenguas, agarra a Wufei y lo acuesta boca arriba en el suelo, se sube en él del lado contrario y agarra su miembro mientras Wufei explora a Heero con sus dedos, los mueve dentro de él y también Heero se mueve para provocarse más placer, Heero mete y saca el miembro de Wufei de su boca a la vez que acaricia los testículos del chico, el placer que ambos se provocaban eran muy grande, Wufei logra derramarse y ensuciar la cara de Heero, saca sus dedos de él y los lame, Wufei intenta recuperarse pronto y nuevamente se acerca a Heero, ambos se besan usando placenteramente sus lenguas, Heero lleva a Wufei a donde está la ventana, claro que con las cortinas cerradas, lo hace agarrarse de un tubo fuertemente, Wufei permanece de pie agarrándose del tubo y Heero baja un poco para acariciarle las piernas, las separa y después acaricia sus glúteos, Wufei empuña sus manos y cierra sus ojos, Heero lo agarra y lo separa un poco más, mete un dedo, lo saca, lo lame y después lo vuelve a meter, cuando lo vuelve a sacar entonces es su miembro quien entra en Wufei, nuevamente lo hace con fuerza y a una velocidad considerable, Heero dirige una de sus manos al miembro de Wufei y lo acaricia para después agarrarlo con fuerza, Wufei también dirige su mano a donde mismo, Heero con la derecha y Wufei con la izquierda, ambos lo hacen a la misma velocidad, el primero en derramarse es Wufei, quien al hacerlo pierde estabilidad en sus piernas, Heero lo sujeta muy bien y él continúa dentro con la misma velocidad de antes, Wufei ya no puede más y totalmente está agotado, pero Heero aún podía y por eso seguía con la misma vitalidad con la que empezó, Wufei pide que ya se detenga pero Heero dice que aún le falta lo más importante, entonces sucede, Heero culmina por fin en Wufei y él siente un gran alivio, instantáneamente cae rendido al suelo, Heero también cae pero sentado, Wufei se acuesta muy cansado, ambos sudaban mucho y aún se mostraban agitados, unos minutos permanecen así: Wufei acostado en el suelo y Heero sentado también en el suelo, ninguno de los dos se habla en ese rato que estaban así, Wufei toma la iniciativa y se pone de pie, se dirige a su ropa y comienza a vestirse, Heero también se pone de pie y se cambia, el silencio continuaba en la sala del Consejo, una vez vestidos Heero se acerca a Wufei y acaricia su cabello, Wufei mueve bruscamente su cabeza haciendo que lo suelte Heero

Heero. ¿Por qué te comportas así?

Wufei. No tienes idea del hastío que me provocas

Heero. A otro perro con ese hueso, hace unos momentos no pensabas así

Wufei. Para pasar el rato estás bien, nada más

Heero. ¿Qué?

Wufei. Yo también hago cosas por conveniencia Heero, nos vemos

Heero. Idiota

Wufei se va muy sonriente, le había dicho a Heero lo que él también había dicho a otras personas con anterioridad, Heero se había molestado por las palabras de Wufei pero su coraje no duraba mucho, él se va en busca de Reelena para hacerla contentar por la forma en que la había tratado, ella caía ante las palabras, caricias y besos de Heero, él sabía como convencerla de cualquier cosa. Pasada una semana, Duo intentaba comunicarse con Heero pero sin éxito, Heero contestaba a los mensajes telefónicos de Duo solamente diciendo que se encontraba ocupado y que no podía verle, esa situación desesperaba a Duo, quien se había enamorado totalmente de Heero, y él en cambio se mostraba indiferente, en un intento desesperado de Duo por ver a Heero, dice a uno de los encargados de la limpieza de los dormitorios que ha olvidado algo muy importante en el dormitorio de Heero y le pide que le abra, el encargado sin ser suspicaz abre con toda confianza el dormitorio de Heero y deja pasar a Duo, el encargado se va y Duo se queda adentro, después de esperar a Heero por más de una hora, él llega, cuando Heero ve a Duo no hace ningún tipo de reacción, Duo es el primero en hablar

Duo. No has hablado conmigo en una semana

Heero. No he tenido tiempo

Duo. ¿Ya te cansaste de mí?

Heero. No muñeco, de verdad no he podido

Duo. ¿Ni siquiera una simple llamada o una carta?

Heero. No, nada de eso he podido

Duo. Bien, será mejor que me vaya, cuando quieras me buscas, adiós

Heero. No te enojes, que más quisiera yo verte todos los días

Duo. No lo creo

Heero. Mírame

Heero agarra a Duo de la barbilla y hace que lo mire, le da un pequeño beso en los labios y después se va para quitarse los zapatos, Duo se acerca a él e instintivamente lo besa, Heero responde a ese beso de forma apasionada y a la vez llevándose a Duo en dirección a la cama, lo acuesta y continúa besándolo, una de las manos de Heero comienza a desabrochar la camisa de Duo y a besar su cuello, Duo separa un poco la cabeza de Heero que se encontraba en su cuello y lo mira a los ojos

Heero. ¿Qué pasa?

Duo. Solo quería mirarte un poco

Heero. ¿Para qué?

Duo. Dime la verdad Heero, ¿solo me quieres para esto?

Heero. Claro que no

Duo. La primera vez que lo hicimos tú te comportaste distante conmigo

Heero. Tonterías

Heero sin decir más vuelve al cuello de Duo y ahí se queda, bajando después hasta llegar a su estómago donde comienza a lamer a Duo, él cierra sus ojos entregándose nuevamente a las caricias de Heero, de nuevo baja y abre las piernas a Duo, Heero baja los pantalones a Duo y lo acaricia, el chico se muerde ligeramente los labios y lleva sus manos al cabello de Heero, sensualmente enrolla su dedo índice ahí, Heero termina de quitarle la ropa a Duo y de quitársela él mientras Duo lo observa fijamente, Heero se levanta de la cama y se queda parado ahí por un instante, después mira a Duo a los ojos

Heero. ¿Lo quieres intentar?

Duo. ¿Te refieres al sexo oral?

Heero. Si, no lo has hecho ¿verdad?

Duo. No

Heero. ¿Quieres o no?

Duo. Está bien

Duo se acerca a Heero y se inca frente a él, Heero agarra su miembro con su mano derecha y lo da a Duo, él lo agarra y lo mira por unos segundos, después de dudar un poco saca tímidamente su lengua y comienza lentamente a lamerlo, Heero le dice que sin pena lo haga y entonces Duo lo mete a su boca para empezar, Heero se mueve un poco al ritmo de Duo mientras jala ligeramente su largo cabello, Duo suelta el miembro de Heero pero sin sacarlo de su boca, las manos del chico se agarran de los glúteos de Heero y aumenta la velocidad, Heero gime de placer a la vez que felicita al chico por su buen trabajo, Heero se vierte en Duo y éste a la vez reacciona haciéndose un poco para atrás

Heero. No te asustes

Duo. Perdón

Heero. Come, sin pena

Duo. Pero es que

Heero. No sabe tan mal

Duo. Está bien

Heero. Hasta la última gota

Duo. Sí

Duo lame el líquido que escurría por el miembro de Heero y cuando termina se pone de pie, Heero lo agarra de la cabeza y lo besa, saca su lengua y le pide a Duo que haga lo mismo, al principio no quiere pero termina por obedecerlo, ambos juegan con sus lenguas, la saliva les escurre a los dos cuando terminan, Heero nuevamente se acerca a Duo y lo acaricia por todo el cuerpo, sus manos exploran el cuerpo de Duo mientras él lo mira fijamente, Heero agarra a Duo y de nuevo lo devuelve a la cama, comienza por besarlo mientras baja por su cuerpo, abre sus piernas y le acaricia el miembro, pide a Duo que flexione sus piernas y después las sujete fuertemente, Duo obedece y se sujeta las piernas, Heero entra en Duo y comienza con una penetración suave, Duo está muy relajado y deja que Heero haga lo que quiera con él, Heero se derrama dentro de Duo, sale de él y se acuesta en la cama

Heero. ¿Ahora sí te gustó?

Duo. No me dolió por lo menos

Heero. ¿Te pido un favor?

Duo. Sí

Heero. No me mandes mensajes a mi celular, cuando pueda nos veremos

Duo. Pero es que no llamas

Heero. No tengo tiempo, cuando lo haya saldremos

Duo. Está bien, lo que tú digas

Heero. Ya quita esa cara muñeco, me encantas si sonríes

Duo. Gracias

Heero se acerca a Duo y lo besa apasionadamente, se encima en él y directamente comienza a penetrarlo, Duo cierra solamente sus ojos y aprieta sus manos, Heero continúa así pero aumentando la velocidad un poco después, Heero acaricia las piernas de Duo mientras continúa penetrándolo, Duo se muerde los labios más fuerte conforme Heero aumenta su velocidad, después Heero da dos de sus dedos para que Duo los muerda y evitarse gritar, él los muerde muy fuerte ya que Heero cada vez aplicaba más fuerza, Duo deja de quejarse por el dolor para gemir cada vez más fuerte, a pesar de los dedos de Heero en su boca él no dejaba de gemir fuertemente, Duo pide a Heero que se salga de él porque no quiere esa posición, Heero hace caso y después pide a Duo que se hinque, él lo obedece, se inca y después se agarra de la cabecera de la cama, Heero inclina un poco su cuerpo, separa sus piernas y después sus glúteos para después volver a entrar en él, Duo aprieta sus manos en los barrotes de la cabecera y la cama se mueve considerablemente a un ritmo rápido, Duo dirige su mano derecha a su propio miembro y comienza a masturbarse, Heero muerde la oreja de Duo y aumenta un poco la velocidad, Duo también aumenta la velocidad de su mano, Heero culmina primero mojando a Duo ya que se sale rápido, Duo continúa con su mano mientras Heero lo observa, se acerca y mete su lengua al oído de Duo, poco después Duo culmina también llenando la almohada de Heero

Heero. Ve lo que hiciste, tienes que limpiarlo

Duo. ¿Qué?

Heero. Si, es fácil

Heero agarra a Duo de la cabeza y lo dirige a la almohada, pide que lo limpie comiendo lo que hay ahí, Duo se resiste pero Heero lo termina convenciendo, Duo lame la almohada comiendo lo que había depositado ahí, cuando termina se limpia la boca y voltea a ver a Heero con una mirada un poco suplicante, a Duo no le gustaba hacer todas las cosas que casi le estaba obligando a hacer Heero

Heero. Lo hiciste muy bien

Duo. Ya no quiero hacer más por hoy

Heero. No hay problema

Duo. Heero, ¿por qué te gustan mucho estos juegos?

Heero. ¿Juegos?

Duo. Siempre tienes ideas para esto

Heero. Solo hemos estado juntos dos veces

Duo. Pero en esas veces te has portado...

Heero. Si quieres no nos vemos más

Duo. No, eso no

Heero. ¿Entonces?

Duo. Perdóname, no vuelvo a cuestionarte

Heero. Así me gusta, muñeco, nunca dudes de mí

Duo. Nunca lo haré

Heero besa a Duo en la mejilla y se acuesta de costado dándole la espalda a Duo, le dice que cuando salga cierre bien la puerta, minutos después se queda dormido, Duo lo contempla dormir mientras piensa que él se imaginaba distinto a Heero en su forma de ser, pero no se arrepiente de estar con él

Continua…

Hola, espero que les haya agradado aunque creo que puse mucho lemon, además tambien disculpen por el vocabulario que a veces uso, en fin, espero sus opiniones como siempre, cuidense mucho, bye

Agradecimientos a: Forfirith, Fantasma de la niebla, Valsed, Lady Une Barton, Sekari Sumeragi, Akane Himura y Lorelai Barton por sus comentarios, si no fuera por ustedes yo ya hubiese desistido de escribir, se que aun me falta mucho por aprender y prometo que mejorare con el tiempo, mientras tanto espero que me sigan leyeno y sobre todo que me den sus opiniones, buenas o malas, todas son bienvenidas, hasta la proxima


	3. Capítulo 3

A las doce de la noche llega Duo al departamento tratando de no hacer ruido, cuando cierra la puerta Quatre lo esperaba en la sala

Quatre. ¿Dónde estabas?

Duo. Con Heero

Quatre. ¿Dónde?

Duo. En su dormitorio

Quatre. ¿De nuevo lo hicieron?

Duo. Sí

Quatre. ¿Lo localizaste al fin?

Duo. No, entré a su cuarto con ayuda del intendente

Quatre. Duo

Duo. Dijiste que no te meterías conmigo y con Heero

Quatre. Pero es que Heero no te habló ni una sola vez en una semana, no solo eso, te evadió después que tuviste relaciones con él, si no lo buscas, él no te hubiese buscado

Duo. Mentira, él estaba muy ocupado y por eso no pudo, pero pensó en mí, estoy seguro

Quatre. Como quieras, es tú vida

Quatre se retira a su alcoba y Duo se queda en la sala pensando, sabía hasta cierto punto que su amigo tenía la razón, tenía muy claro que Heero no era atento con él y además lo orillaba a hacer cosas que nunca hubiese imaginado, Heero era una persona muy imaginativa a la hora del sexo, inventaba juegos, posturas y una que otra peripecia, a Duo eso no le agradaba pero estaba perdidamente enamorado de Heero y ese detalle lo hacía soportar todas sus manías. Al día siguiente, muy temprano Quatre se va a la escuela, por primera vez en lo que llevaba de estudiar en la Universidad de Kyoto se iba sin la compañía de Duo, ellos se habían disgustado por la plática que habían tenido la noche anterior. Después de su primera clase Quatre sale primero del salón sin esperar a Duo, quien se siente mal de que Quatre esté ignorándolo; en su caminar, Trowa lo ve a lo lejos e intenta ir con él para platicar un poco, pero antes de llegar a él, Quatre se topa con Zechs y éste último lo invita un café

Zechs. ¿Te sientes bien?

Quatre. ¿Por qué lo dice?

Zechs. El otro día, te vi un poco extraño, cuando saliste del salón

Quatre. No, yo estaba bien, gracias

Zechs. Bien, ¿qué quieres de beber?

Quatre. Un café americano

Zechs. Está bien, ahora los pido

Zechs se levanta para pedir los cafés, Quatre lo ve mientras se distancia, Zechs voltea y le sonríe, Quatre se sonroja y baja la mirada, su corazón late rápidamente, era la primera vez que su querido sempai le había invitado un café y eso lo ponía muy feliz, a pesar que tenía muy presente que él ya estaba casado y por lo tanto una posibilidad con él no existía, a pesar de eso él seguí enamorado de él; Zechs regresa poco después con los cafés en las manos y da el suyo a Quatre, le vuelve a sonreír al rubio y Quatre se pone nervioso

Quatre. ¿Por qué me invitó a tomar un café?

Zechs. Hace un año que no platicamos bien, eso es todo

Quatre. Zechs-sempai yo...

Zechs. Dime

Quatre. Olvídelo

Zechs. Dime ¿sí, se nota que es algo importante

Quatre. Perdone mi indiscreción pero, ¿es usted feliz al lado de Noin-san?

Zechs. ¿Por qué?

Quatre. ¿Lo es?

Zechs. Quatre, no sé porque me estas preguntando eso

Quatre. Me interesa saber, es para mí muy importante

Zechs. Lo soy

Quatre. Ya veo, disculpe mi torpeza, no sé en qué pensaba al preguntarlo, era obvio que sí, si no, no se hubiera casado con ella

Quatre muy apenado se levanta de su silla y se va corriendo, Zechs se queda por unos segundos pensativo pero después reacciona rápidamente siguiendo a Quatre, Zechs le pierde la vista pero sigue buscándolo, al pasar por los jardines traseros de la Facultad de Ciencias Biológicas lo encuentra sentado bajo un árbol, al verlo, Zechs sonríe ligeramente y se le acerca, Quatre al verlo se sonroja e intenta irse, Zechs camina más rápido y lo alcanza sujetándole el brazo y diciéndole que tienen cosas pendientes que hablar, Quatre acepta hablar con él, los dos se sientan bajo el mismo árbol donde Zechs había encontrado a Quatre

Zechs. ¿Por qué reaccionaste así?

Quatre. No quiero hablar de eso

Zechs. Te voy a contar algo Quatre, yo jamás hablo de mis asuntos personales con mis alumnos pero ésta vez haré una excepción

Quatre. ¿Cuál?

Zechs. Cuando Lucrecia y yo nos comprometimos, ni ella ni yo nos amábamos

Quatre. ¿Qué?

Zechs. Somos compañeros desde la secundaria, nos conocemos hace años, su familia y la mía siempre han llevado una excelente relación, cuando ambos terminamos la preparatoria nuestros padres nos comprometieron en matrimonio

Quatre. ¿Todavía se usa eso?

Zechs. Sí; nosotros dos acordamos que nos casaríamos pero que ambos éramos libres de estar con quien de verdad amáramos, pero hace un año, ella y yo empezamos a enamorarnos, no sé como pasó ni en qué momento empezó, solo supimos que nos habíamos enamorado, es por eso que las cosas han cambiado mucho conmigo, lamento haberte decepcionado

Quatre. ¿A mí?

Zechs. Estas enamorado de mí ¿verdad?

Al oír las palabras de Zechs, Quatre se exalta y lo mira fijamente a los ojos, Zechs también se pone de pie, se acerca a él y le da un tierno abrazo, Quatre está sorprendido y a la vez siente que el corazón se le saldrá del cuerpo, Zechs suelta a Quatre lentamente y de nuevo lo mira a los ojos

Zechs. Cuando eras mi alumno antes de casarme con Lucrecia, yo estaba interesado en ti

Quatre. ¿Qué?

Zechs. Siempre fuiste mi alumno favorito, eras el mejor de mi clase, inteligente, simpático y una excelente persona, tienes la personalidad más atrayente que yo haya conocido jamás

Quatre. No entiendo

Zechs. Cuando Lucrecia y yo acordamos salir con otras personas aún estando casados yo pensé en ti

Quatre. ¿Entonces por qué nunca dijo nada?

Zechs. Siendo mi alumno yo no podía, me despedirían y además en ese entonces eras más chico de edad, podría ir hasta a la cárcel, por eso esperaba acercarme a ti cuando te graduarás, ¿entiendes?

Quatre. No, me es difícil creerlo

Zechs. Perdóname

Quatre. ¿De que sirve, usted ya no siente nada por mí

Zechs. Por eso te pido perdón, las cosas pudieron haber sido distintas, lo sé

Quatre. Por años sufrí sabiendo que jamás se fijaría en mí, ¿por qué tuvo que ser así?

Zechs. Es duro, lo sé

Quatre. ¡Déjeme tranquilo!

Quatre nuevamente intenta irse pero Zechs logra jalarlo de la mano y atraerlo hacia él, Zechs susurra al oído de Quatre diciéndole que le permita darle un beso, Quatre lo avienta diciendo que él está casado y que eso no puede ser pero Zechs lo jala de nuevo a él y logra robarle un beso, Quatre no opone la mínima resistencia, al contrario, corresponde a ese beso sin timidez, las manos de Zechs bajan y se colocan en la cintura del chico, en cambio, las de Quatre rodean su cuello, conforme el beso se alarga Quatre siente remordimientos y aparta a Zechs de su cuerpo

Quatre. No quiero que vuelva a pasar algo así

Zechs. Lo sé, disculpa

Quatre. Noin-san es muy afortunada, que envidia

Zechs. Oye, hay muchas personas que se morirían por estar contigo, encontrarás a la persona indicada para ti

Quatre. No lo sé

Zechs. ¿Amigos?

Quatre. Sí, amigos

Zechs y Quatre se estrechan las manos, el primero en irse es Zechs, a lo lejos, Trowa observaba a Quatre y decide presentarse como humano ante él, al verlo, Quatre sonríe, él se acerca también a Trowa conforme Trowa se acercaba a Quatre, ambos se saludan y caminan mientras platican

Quatre. ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de mi sempai?

Trowa. Sí

Quatre. Pues ahora me besó

Trowa. ¿En serio, y qué sentiste?

Quatre. Aún siento que lo amo pero, ya es hora de olvidarme de él

Trowa. ¿Olvidarlo?

Quatre. Sí, sentimentalmente

Trowa. Ah

Quatre. Me dijo que yo también le interesaba hace tiempo, pero eso ya no es así

Trowa. ¿Y Duo?

Quatre. Te he dicho que entre él y yo no existe ese tipo de relación, es cierto que a veces me coquetea o me abraza en ese sentido, pero no hay algo serio en eso

Trowa. Pero a ti ¿te gusta que haga esas cosas?

Quatre. ¿Por qué dices eso?

Trowa. Se ve

Quatre. Pero tú nunca has visto que él haga esas cosas

Trowa. Es que... bien... es que, es que cuando hablas de eso se ve en tus ojos

Quatre. Que pena me da

Quatre se sonroja y se voltea a un lado, después voltea de nuevo a ver a Trowa y ambos ríen, después de reírse por unos segundos, Quatre se enseria y lo ve a los ojos

Quatre. ¿Hay alguien que te guste, Trowa?

Trowa. ¿Qué me guste?

Quatre. Si, ya sabes, alguien por quien estés interesado

Trowa. No

Quatre. ¿Ni tantito?

Trowa. No

Quatre. Ya veo

Trowa. ¿Por qué?

Quatre. Curiosidad, oye Trowa, ¿los maestros se pueden involucrar con algún alumno?

Trowa. No lo sé, ¿por qué la pregunta?

Quatre. Zechs-sempai lo dijo

Trowa. Seguramente sí

Quatre. ¿Entonces, eres soltero?

Trowa. Sí

Quatre. ¿Vives solo?

Trowa. Sí

Quatre. Perdón, creo que me estoy metiendo donde no debo

Trowa. Es verdad

El silencio se da entre los dos, Quatre voltea a ver nuevamente a Trowa y se acerca un poco, el chico se da cuenta que hay una hoja de árbol en la cabeza de Trowa y se acerca más para quitarla, al estirar su mano una ráfaga de viento llega y Quatre por taparse los ojos pierden el equilibrio y va a caerse, Trowa mete sus manos para que no se caiga, pero las manos de Quatre alcanzan a recargarse en las piernas de Trowa, los rostros de ambos estaban muy cerca uno del otro, Quatre cierra sus ojos y besa a Trowa en los labios, en cambio Trowa se queda inmóvil y sin expresión, Quatre se da cuenta que Trowa está demasiado quieto y que además no contesta a su beso, entonces Quatre se avergüenza y rápidamente se quita de encima

Quatre. Perdóname, no sé que me pasó

Trowa. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Quatre. Perdón, yo pensé que la situación se prestaba para ello pero, que tonto soy, lo siento

Trowa. No te disculpes

Quatre. Si, me da muchísima pena, será mejor que me vaya

Trowa. ¿Por qué te vas?

Quatre. ¿Por qué me voy? es obvio que el ambiente se siente incómodo, ¿acaso no te inmutas con nada? pasó algo muy vergonzoso

Trowa. ¿Vergonzoso?

Quatre. Parece como si no entendieras nada, mejor me voy

Quatre se va muy apenado y a la vez enojado, no se explicaba como es que Trowa solía hacerse el inocente y no saber nada, en cambio Trowa se queda aún sin entender la situación, entonces Traize se le aparece y nuevamente lo regaña diciendo que no se involucre demasiado con su protegido porque le puede causar problemas graves, Trowa está consciente de la situación pero no tiene la intención de cambiar su forma de actuar y aún quiere estar cerca de su protegido. En la Facultad de Ciencias Químicas, el Consejo Estudiantil acababa de terminar una sesión de juntas con los demás Consejos de la Universidad, los cinco despiden a los últimos que habían sido el Consejo Estudiantil de la Facultad de Física, quedándose ellos ahí discutiendo ciertos asuntos propios de Consejo, después de terminarlos cambian radicalmente el tema

Dorothy. Te quedaste a la mitad Heero, cuenta de una buena vez

Heero. Pues después lo volvimos a hacer, es todo

Catherine. ¿Es todo, nada de juegos y esas cosas?

Heero. Bueno si, lo enseñé a practicar sexo oral

Catherine. ¿No sabía?

Heero. ¿No les digo que era virgen el niño?

Dorothy. Que aburrido chico

Reelena. Es el típico que se las da de rebelde pero no es más que un hablador

Dorothy. Queridita, mejor no digas nada

Reelena. No estaba hablando contigo, güereja de pacotilla

Dorothy. Perdón miss

Reelena. No te metas conmigo ¿entiendes?

Catherine. Cálmense las dos, no peleen

Wufei. Yo mejor me voy, me hastían sus pláticas

Reelena. Yo también me voy, no soporto escuchar hablar a Heero de sus aventuras eróticas con otro tipo

Reelena sale muy enojada de la sala de Consejo, Wufei también quiere irse pero cuando voltea a ver a las dos chicas que lo ven y sonríen entonces se devuelve, Catherine estira su mano en dirección de Wufei, Catherine le pregunta a Wufei si le puede chupar los dedos, el comentario enfurece a Wufei y con desprecio voltea a ver a Heero, él y Dorothy ríen a carcajadas y después Catherine los acompaña

Wufei. ¿Les contaste?

Heero. No te enojes Wufei, no conté nada falso, solo conté hasta el último detalle

Catherine. Si, no te enojes, es solo un juego

Heero. Ay chicas, lo hubiesen escuchado decir ¡entra ya! fue muy excitante

Dorothy. Ya me lo imagino

Wufei. Pendejos, váyanse al infierno

Catherine. Que modales Wufei

Wufei se va bastante molesto, después Heero se levanta y lo sigue hasta su dormitorio, antes que Wufei cierre la puerta Heero mete el pie y entra al dormitorio de Wufei, él se enoja pero no hace ningún intento por sacarlo, ignorándolo Wufei deja sus útiles y se quita los zapatos, Heero se acerca a él y lo agarra fuertemente de la barbilla

Heero. No te enojes, solo te bromeábamos

Wufei. Aléjate de mí, sucia rata asquerosa

Heero. Calma, no me digas así

Wufei. Vete de aquí antes que llame a alguien de seguridad, créeme, no les importará que seas del Consejo, yo estoy por encima de ti

Heero. Calma amigo, me iré cuando te haga una propuesta

Wufei. No quiero oírla

Heero. Escucha, ¿te gustaría hacer un trío?

Wufei. Al diablo contigo, eres un pervertido sin remedio

Heero. Te gustará, estoy pensando en Duo ¿qué piensas?

Wufei. No, gracias

Heero. De verdad, te gustará, yo he hecho ya alguno

Wufei. Lo sé, lo vi, ¿recuerdas?

Heero. Sí, un pequeño descuido de Dorothy

Wufei. Eres un cerdo, Dorothy y Catherine son iguales a ti

Heero. No, ellas no hacen más que estar de muebles, además no quiero hablar de eso, fue divertido pero no es el tema que ocupa, ¿qué dices? a pesar de todo, Duo está buenísimo

Wufei. Me gusta su amigo, no él

Heero. Y te ayudaré a que sea tuyo

Wufei. ¿Cómo?

Heero. Ya veré como, ¿qué piensas?

Wufei. No lo sé

Heero. Yo te diré cuando lo vea, "sin querer" llegas tú y nos ves haciéndolo, de esa forma nos acompañas y Duo no se opondrá

Wufei. Es algo muy sucio

Heero. Si se lo propongo el santurrón no va a querer, de esta forma es más fácil

Wufei. Vete al diablo, no lo pienso hacer

Heero. Está bien, veré a quien más convenzo

Wufei. Dile a una de tus lacayos

Heero. No, al muy idiota solo le gustan los hombres

Wufei. Ya vete ¿quieres? debo dormir porque mañana tengo examen

Heero. Esta bien amor, descansa

Wufei. Déjame en paz

Heero le da un beso en la mejilla a Wufei y luego se va, él en cambio se queda pensativo, tenía en consideración la propuesta de Heero aún cuando sabía que era muy sucia; al llegar a su dormitorio Heero llama a Duo por teléfono diciéndole que lo espera en un Restaurante, muy lejos de ahí donde pudiesen platicar a gusto, muy feliz Duo acepta, cuelga el teléfono y se alista para ver a Heero, estando ya en el Restaurante

Duo. Me dio mucho gusto que me hayas hablado

Heero ¿Lo ves muñeco? te dije que te hablaría cuando no estuviese ocupado

Duo. Si, perdón por reprocharte

Heero. Para que veas que no solamente estoy interesado en hacer el amor contigo

Duo. Lo sé, soy muy tonto por dudar de ti

Heero. Bien, pidamos de cenar

Duo. Sí

_Traize. El no lo llamó solo para cenar_

_Trowa. ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Traize. Eso te pregunto yo, a tu cargo está Quatre, no éste chico_

_Trowa. Quatre ama a éste chico_

_Traize. Son solo buenos amigos, aún no entiendes el tipo de relación que tienen_

_Trowa. No importa, al fin y al cabo el amor es solo uno, y si éste chico sufre Quatre sufrirá_

_Traize. Te estas interesando de más ¿no crees?_

_Trowa. ¿Yo?_

_Traize. El chico te besó, lo vi todo, ¿por qué reaccionaste así?_

_Trowa. No sentí nada_

_Traize. Eso es obvio_

_Trowa. Él se enojó conmigo, debo aclarar ciertas cosas_

_Traize. ¿Cosas?_

_Trowa. Quiero contarle quien soy_

_Traize. ¿Estas loco? eso es imposible, perderías tus alas_

_Trowa. Pero me interesa_

_Traize. ¿Estas enamorado de él?_

_Trowa. No lo sé, no sé que es amor, yo solo amo a mi creador, es el único amor que conozco_

_Traize. ¿Y por qué actúas así?_

_Trowa. Quiero protegerlo a toda costa, no me importa si pierdo mis alas_

_Traize. Piénsalo Trowa, perder tus alas es perder tu esencia de ángel, tu no estas listo para ese tipo de existencia_

_Trowa. ¿Y qué debo hacer, lo siento, estoy seguro que algo va a pasarle pronto_

_Traize. ¿Puedes sentirlo?_

_Trowa. Si, cuando lo veo me duele el pecho y siento una angustia que me sofoca_

_Traize. Es la primera vez que veo a un ángel guardián sentir una premonición así_

Duo. ¿Mañana?

Heero. Si, ¿qué dices? solos tu y yo

Duo. No lo sé, ¿lo aprobará el Consejo?

Heero. Yo soy un miembro clave, tienen que aceptar

Duo. Está bien, ahí estaré

Heero. Que feliz me haces muñeco, lástima que no puedo besarte en público

Duo. Si, lo sé

_Traize. Algo malo pasará_

_Trowa. Debo decírselo a Quatre_

_Traize. No lo hagas, te meterás en problemas_

_Trowa. Pero algo malo le pasara al chico_

_Traize. Lo sé, siento la muerte que se acerca_

_Trowa. ¿El chico va a morir?_

_Traize. No lo sé exactamente_

Heero. ¿Ya acabaste? debemos irnos

Duo. ¿No me llevarás a otro lugar?

Heero. Ya es noche, mañana nos veremos, ¿ves? ahora no te llevaré a mi dormitorio, para que no pienses que solo te quiero para pasar el rato

Heero y Duo se van de ese Restaurante, Heero deja en su automóvil a Duo a unas cuantas cuadras de donde está el departamento que comparte con Quatre, al entrar ve a Quatre muy triste mirar por la ventana, al escuchar la puerta que se abre no reacciona, como si nadie hubiese entrado, Quatre sabía que se trataba de Duo, pero como seguían enojados entonces trataba de ignorarlo, Duo se siente culpable por las cosas que le había dicho a Quatre y se acerca a él, se para al frente del sillón donde Quatre estaba sentado y se agacha un poco

Duo. ¿Me perdonas?

Quatre. No

Duo. Me siento mal que nos distanciemos

Quatre. Y yo me siento mal de verte con un patán como Heero

Duo. ¿Otra vez con lo de Heero? por el amor del cielo Quatre, olvídalo, salgo con él, te pese a ti, le pese a Reelena o a cualquiera otra persona

Quatre. Pues que mal

Duo. ¿Sabes qué, ya no tenemos porque discutir acerca de lo mismo, olvida que salgo con él, ¿podemos volver a ser amigos?

Quatre. No lo sé

Duo. Por favor Quatre

Quatre. Está bien, siempre y cuando no hables de él frente a mí

Duo. Lo prometo, ¿cómo te fue hoy?

Quatre. No muy bien

Duo. ¿Por qué?

Quatre. Zechs-sempai me besó

Duo. ¿En serio?

Quatre. Resulta que sí le gustaba yo, pero por ser maestro alumno no podíamos tener una relación, decidió esperar a que me graduara pero se ha enamorado de su esposa y a mí me ha olvidado para siempre

Duo. ¿Entonces por qué te besó?

Quatre. Por compasión

Duo. No digas eso

Quatre. Soy un fracaso en el amor, intenté besar a Trowa y no hizo ninguna acción, ni me respondió ni me rechazó, me sentí la persona más idiota del mundo

Duo. No vuelvas a decir eso, eres una gran persona, guapo, inteligente y muy gentil, ese tal Trowa es un idiota por no contestar a tu beso

Quatre. Duo, ¿me puedes besar?

Duo. ¿Qué?

Quatre. Me siento un idiota, necesito de alguien

Duo. Esa no es la solución, además no es tu forma de ser

Quatre. Entonces déjame tranquilo ésta noche, no quiero ver a nadie

Quatre se levanta del sillón, se va a su cuarto y cierra la puerta; minutos después Duo entra sin avisar a la alcoba de Quatre, se acerca y lo besa rápidamente, Quatre se sorprende porque no se imaginaba que lo fuera hacer, en respuesta, Quatre se acerca a Duo y ahora es él quien lo besa, el beso de ambos se vuelve apasionado y comienzan a hacer uso de sus manos, las de Duo en el pecho de Quatre y las de él en las caderas de Duo, su beso se prolonga y es Duo quien lo detiene pasados varios segundos, agarra las manos de Quatre y las aparta de su cadera, se retira de él y se acerca lentamente a la ventana, Quatre se acomoda la camiseta y se sienta en la cama, se agacha y cubre su rostro con ambas manos

Duo. Perdóname Quatre, no debimos besarnos, somos amigos ¿recuerdas?

Quatre. ¿Ibas a hacerme el amor?

Duo. No pude

Quatre. ¿No soy capaz de provocarte?

Duo. No es eso, no quiero que nos lastimemos, nuestra relación es muy bonita así

Quatre. Solo te pedí un poco de tu pasión

Duo. ¿Querías que te hiciera el amor? solo pediste un beso

Quatre. ¿No entiendes? me siento incapaz de seducir

Duo. Deja de decir tonterías

Quatre. Es verdad, tú tienes a Heero

Duo. Lo amo, lo sabes

Quatre. ¿Por eso me rechazas?

Duo. Somos amigos Quatre, entiende eso, eres tú quien jamás quiso algo

Quatre. ¿Cómo sabes que nunca lo quise?

Duo. Me asustan tus comentarios

Quatre. No sabes lo que sentía cada vez que me provocabas en broma

Duo. Quatre, perdóname, no quería que te ilusionaras con eso

Quatre. Olvídalo, algún día encontraré a alguien que de verdad se sienta atraído por mí

Duo. Quatre

Quatre abre la puerta y pide a Duo que salga, sin comentar ya nada Duo se sale y se va a su alcoba, le preocupa la forma en que Quatre se está comportando. Al día siguiente por la mañana cuando Quatre y Duo se ven se saludan y Quatre pide perdón a Duo por su comportamiento de la noche anterior, explica que se sentía muy mal y que había hecho cosas que de verdad no quería hacer, y como todas las mañanas ambos se van juntos a la escuela como si nada hubiese pasado, van a la clase del maestro Zechs y Quatre lo saluda también muy bien, como si nada hubiese pasado tampoco entre ellos, pero a la salida cuando las clases de ambos se separan, Quatre va a su lugar favorito, el gran árbol; a los minutos llega Trowa y se sienta a su lado, Quatre se apena e intenta irse pero Trowa le pide que no lo haga, ambos platican sobre lo sucedido el día anterior y Trowa ofrece a Quatre una disculpa que no puede rechazar

Continúa…

Hola hola, los saludo y agradezco a quienes me dejaron sus reviews:

Fantasma de la niebla, Ichia y Forfirith, no tengo palabras para agradecerles el apoyo y espero que la historia les siga gustando, hasta pronto


	4. Capítulo 4

Por la noche Duo se prepara para su cita con Heero, se habían quedado de ver en la cabaña de fiestas del Consejo Estudiantil, solo los alumnos pertenecientes a dicho Consejo tenían acceso a dicha cabaña, cuando Duo entra ve a Heero muy contento sentado en un sofá

Heero. Te estaba esperando muñeco

Duo. ¿Seguro que nadie vendrá?

Heero. Wufei quedó de pasar por unos papeles hace dos horas, pero como no vino dudo que lo vaya a hacer a estas alturas

Duo. ¿Venimos aquí para eso?

Heero. ¿Eso?

Duo. Ya sabes que

Heero. Yo te traje a platicar, pero si quieres, lo hacemos también

Duo. Solo preguntaba, es que ésta cabaña se ve muy íntima

Heero. Es muy acogedora

Duo. ¿Has venido aquí con ella?

Heero. ¿Con Reelena, no, nunca hemos venido los dos solos

Duo sonríe complacido con la respuesta que Heero le había dado, entonces Heero se acerca a Duo y lo abraza, lo acaricia y después lo besa, la mano de Heero baja y acaricia el estómago de Duo, la mano de Duo también baja y agarra la mano de Heero, la levanta y la quita de ahí, él estaba muy nervioso, tenía desconfianza del lugar

Heero. Ya te apretaste

Duo. ¿Seguro que nadie nos ve?

Heero. Esta desértico aquí, descuida

Nuevamente Heero se acerca a Duo y lo besa, sus manos bajan otra vez y una de ellas acaricia el estómago de Duo, después con las dos quita a Duo la camisa y la avienta, desabrocha los botones de la suya y también la quita, Heero agarra las manos de Duo y las lleva a su pecho para que lo acaricie, Duo acaricia el pecho de Heero a la vez que cierra sus ojos, con suavidad Heero baja sus manos y desabrocha el pantalón a Duo, lo quita totalmente y lo avienta, se inca frente a Duo, saca su lengua y comienza a jugar con ella en el miembro de Duo, el chico jadea y se mueve un poco al sentirla, sus manos bajan al cabello de Heero y sus dedos entre los cabellos lo peinan suavemente, Heero voltea su mirada hacia arriba y sonríe a Duo, él también sonríe y comienza a gemir más notoriamente, antes que se derrame en su boca se escucha el rechinar de las tablas de la puerta, Duo voltea y cruza mirada con Wufei, Duo se exalta e instintivamente agarra los pantalones y se cubre, Heero sonríe pues Wufei a aceptado su propuesta

Heero. Te esperaba más temprano, los papeles se los llevó Dorothy

Duo. ¿Qué haces tan tranquilo?

Heero. Wufei ya lo sabía, no hay problema

Wufei. Tienes un cuerpo excelente Duo, excitas a cualquiera

Duo. ¿Qué?

Heero. Déjalo en paz Wufei

Duo se acerca a Heero y lo abraza, Wufei mira fijamente a ambos, empuña sus ojos y se acerca, Duo se exalta porque ve a Wufei acercarse y conforme él avanzaba se iba quitando la ropa, al llegar a Duo estaba casi desnudo, a excepción de sus interiores, Heero se pone de pie y termina de desvestirse, cuando lo hace se acerca a Duo nuevamente, lo abraza y lo besa, Duo se rehúsa porque Wufei está ahí, pero él se acerca y acaricia la espalda de Duo, el chico se estremece e intenta soltarse de los brazos de Heero pero sin éxito

Heero. Cálmate muñeco, todo estará bien

Duo. No quiero hacerlo con él

Heero. Solo será una vez ¿sí?

Duo. ¿Por qué?

Heero. Ya está aquí, terminemos esto

Wufei se acerca nuevamente a la espalda de Duo y de nueva cuenta la acaricia lentamente, mientras, Heero besaba a Duo del pecho bajando hasta su estómago, en cambio, las manos de Wufei bajan rápidamente y acarician constantemente los glúteos del chico, Duo cierra fuertemente sus ojos y se deja en manos de los dos, Heero agarra a Duo de los hombros y con movimiento lento lo voltea quedando ahora frente a Duo, Wufei, el chico lo besa en los labios apasionadamente haciendo que la saliva de ambos se escurra por sus bocas, cuando Wufei deja los labios de Duo baja por el cuello del chico usando su lengua hasta llegar a lamer un pezón del mismo, Duo empuña sus dientes al sentir la saliva, por su parte Heero acariciaba su espalda a la par que besaba su cuello y mordía su hombro, la lengua de Wufei aún jugaba con un pezón de Duo y su mano izquierda sujetaba el otro, Wufei separa su lengua del pezón de Duo y lo acaricia con un dedo, vuelve a sacar su lengua y lo vuelve a lamer, Duo estaba bastante excitado con las caricias de Wufei, quien parecía no quería tocar otra cosa de Duo que no fuesen sus pezones, pero poco después la mano derecha de Wufei busca el miembro ya muy excitado de Duo y lo acaricia lentamente, él gime de placer a pesar de desaprobar lo que hacían con él; las manos de Heero bajan y quitan la mano de Wufei del miembro de Duo, entonces ahora es él quien agarra el miembro de Duo y lo acaricia sensualmente, Wufei se inca y abre las piernas de Duo lo más que puede, él cierra sus ojos y se muerde los labios, Wufei se quita los interiores, agarra su miembro y lo acomoda para entrar en Duo, quien se siente humillado y vulgar, entonces sucede, Wufei entra lentamente en Duo haciéndolo quejarse de placer, agarra a Duo de las caderas y lo mueve de modo que pueda encontrar aquel punto de satisfacción que necesita, por su parte Heero masturba a Duo a una velocidad increíble; la penetración de Wufei, y las manos de Heero en él, Duo siente un grado alto de satisfacción, además de penetrarlo Wufei acaricia los testículos de Duo a la vez que Heero lo masturba, una mano de Duo aprieta fuertemente las manos de Heero y entonces es Duo quien se derrama primero en manos de Heero, el chico abre la boca de Duo con una mano y con la otra mano mete sus dedos a la boca de Duo, él los lame sin pensarlo mientras Wufei continúa con la penetración, poco después culmina dentro de él, Wufei se acerca a Duo y lo besa en los labios, después Heero se acerca a Wufei y lo besa también en los labios, Duo se deja caer al suelo con un poco de cansancio, en cambio, Heero y Wufei se besaban apasionadamente, la mano derecha de Wufei baja rápidamente a alcanzar el miembro de Heero y juega en él su dedo pulgar, el chico se muerde fuertemente los labios y pone su mano en la cabeza de Wufei y después vuelven a besarse, Duo los observaba y entonces se da cuenta que ellos dos ya habían estado en la intimidad anteriormente, y por más que quería no podía evitar comenzar a excitarse solo de verlos besarse y tocarse de ese modo, bruscamente Wufei avienta a Heero al suelo y se sube en él quedando los dos frente a frente y después de más besos Wufei se sienta y abre sus piernas, agarra el miembro de Heero y lo acomoda para que lo penetrase, poco a poco Heero entra en él y Wufei se mueve primero lento y después rápido, las manos de Wufei se apoyaban en el pecho de Heero mientras se movía con más rapidez y fuerza, Heero cierra sus ojos fuertemente del placer que Wufei le provocaba, al verlos Duo se excita más y sin pensarlo se acerca, dándole la espalda a Heero se sube en él y comienza a besar a Wufei, sin haberse dado cuenta, Duo se había convertido en el juguete de las fantasías de Heero y Wufei; los dedos de Heero buscan a Duo y entran en él, Duo se retuerce un poco pero continúa besando a Wufei, los tres estaban sumamente excitados, Heero dentro de Wufei y sus dedos en Duo; Wufei y Duo no paraban de besarse a la par que se acariciaban sin parar, sus lenguas fuera de sus bocas jugaban locamente y solo de verlos así Heero se excitaba más hasta terminar llenando a Wufei, quien al sentir a Heero culminar en él lanza un fuerte gemido, Duo y él continúan besándose, Heero saca sus dedos de Duo y sale de Wufei, al hacerlo, Wufei cae acostado al suelo y Duo lo acompaña ahí sin dejarlo de besar, Heero se sorprende del comportamiento de Duo pero eso solamente lo excitaba más, Wufei da media vuelta quedando ahora él encima de Duo, Heero se acerca a él y lo aparta de Wufei para ser él ahora quien lo bese, Wufei baja hasta el miembro de Duo y comienza a lamerlo, Heero deja los labios de Duo y también baja donde Wufei y ambos lamen el miembro de Duo, él se agarra fuertemente de un mueble que ahí se encontraba y sus gemidos se vuelven imparables, la temperatura del chico era enorme, nunca en su vida se había excitado tanto, era una experiencia bastante placentera; Heero mete a su boca totalmente el miembro de Duo y Wufei lame sus testículos a la par que introduce tres de sus dedos en Duo, los ojos del chico se nublan totalmente y pierde el control de su habla, solamente salían de su boca gemidos que parecían que hacían retumbar la casa, el chico comenzaba casi a delirar, sus manos ya no podían seguir sujetándose del mueble y caen al suelo, Wufei saca sus dedos de Duo y los lame, Heero continuaba con el miembro de Duo en su boca, el chico se derrama llenando la boca y el rostro de Heero, Wufei se acerca y le lame la cara, los dos chicos se besan y después caen rendidos al suelo, por su parte, Duo había perdido totalmente las energías y se duerme irremediablemente a los pocos segundos, ya muy agotados Heero y Wufei se miran fijamente

Heero. Sabía que vendrías

Wufei. No se como es que siempre terminas convenciéndome

Heero. No te hagas el inocente, mis ideas siempre te resultan muy buenas

Wufei. Pobre chico

Heero. ¿Duo?

Wufei. ¿Quién más, solamente es tu juguete, tu satisfacción temporal, pero cuando te enfades de él lo desecharás cual vil basura

Heero. ¿Y?

Wufei. Ve lo que hicimos hoy con él, ¿cuánto más puede degradarse éste muchacho?

Heero. Eso quiero verlo, hace cuanta cosa le pido

Wufei. Sé que no soy una buena persona y que he hecho muchas cosas malas, pero jamás me atrevería a engañar a alguien de esa forma

Heero. Deja de hacerte el inocente

Wufei. Estoy enamorado de ese chico, Quatre

Heero. ¿Pero que acaso no haces maldades con él también? yo a Duo no lo fuerzo a nada, a pesar de todo, sería incapaz de violarlo o tratar de hacerlo

Wufei. Ya he dicho que fue una vil idiotez, pero no me rendiré con ese chico, lo lastimaría de ser necesario, pero lo quiero para mí

Heero. ¿Y llamas a mis actitudes enfermas? escúchate

Wufei. Bien, yo cumplí con mi parte ¿qué harás para ayudarme con mi rubio?

Heero. Daremos una fiesta, Duo se encargará que ese niño vaya y entonces ya veremos

Wufei. Quiero resultados Heero

Heero. Los tendrás

Heero se acerca a Wufei y comienza a besarlo, pero Wufei se resiste y lo aleja de él, se dirige a su ropa y comienza a cambiarse, Heero se pone de pie y se dirige a Wufei en afán de molestarlo, lo abraza y le besa el cuello, Wufei se molesta y nuevamente lo avienta, Heero ríe y también se dirige a su ropa, se viste e intenta irse, pero Duo comienza a despertarse, entonces Heero se regresa pero Wufei se va

Duo. ¿Pensabas irte y dejarme aquí?

Heero. No muñeco, iba a despedir a Wufei a la puerta, es todo

Duo. Perdón por pensar que me dejarías aquí

Heero. ¿Ves como eres conmigo muñeco? no me quieres

Duo. No digas eso Heero, te amo

Heero. Demuéstramelo

Duo. ¿Cómo?

Heero. Inventa un juego cuando nos veamos la próxima vez

Duo. ¿Un juego?

Heero. Si, el que quieras para la intimidad

Duo. Heero ¿por qué cada vez que nos vemos solo piensas en eso?

Heero. Tú me provocas, eres demasiado sensual

Duo. A mí me gustaría que hiciéramos otro tipo de actividades

Heero. ¿Cómo ir a patinar o tomar un helado en el mar? Jajajajaja, no estamos en secundaria Duo, tu y yo somos adultos, con necesidades ¿entiendes?

Duo. ¿Y entonces que significa para ti nuestra relación; somos novios?

Heero. Somos amantes Duo, ¿no te gusta la palabra?

Duo. ¿Entonces no soy algo serio para ti?

Heero. No seas niño Duo, pero si quieres hasta aquí llegamos

Duo. ¡No Heero, perdóname

Heero. Es que tú no me quieres Duo

Duo. Ya te dije que te amo Heero ¿por qué no me crees?

Heero. Es más, olvida el juego

Duo. ¿De verdad?

Heero. Si, tienes razón, basamos nuestra relación en algo físico, ¿qué te parece si organizo una fiesta? te prometo sacarte a bailar, no importa si nos ven todos los alumnos

Duo. ¿Hablas en serio?

Heero. Claro que si muñeco, vístete y vete, alguien puede vernos, yo me comunico contigo para decirte el lugar y la hora

Duo. Pero es que

Heero. Anda, tengo que irme, cierras bien la puerta, toma la llave y la dejas en la sala de Consejo ¿sí?

Duo. Sí

Heero. Bien, adiós

Duo. Heero, ¿me das un beso?

Heero. Claro muñeco

Heero se acerca a Duo y bruscamente lo jala de la cintura atrayéndolo, con sus dedos separa los labios de Duo y mete poco a poco su lengua, se besan hasta que la saliva escurre por sus labios, Heero suelta a Duo apáticamente y se va sin volver a despedirse, Duo solo lo ve salir por la puerta y sin muchos ánimos se viste, a su mente llegan las imágenes de lo vivido con Wufei y un par de lágrimas salen de sus ojos, termina de vestirse y sale, cierra la puerta y se dirige a la sala de Consejo, piensa que no hay nadie y entra, ahí estaban Catherine y Dorothy platicando, al ver a Duo se ponen de pie y cada una lo jala de un brazo y lo sientan en el sillón

Duo. ¿Qué pasa?

Catherine. De verdad que eres lindo

Dorothy. Y yo que pensé que Heero exageraba

Duo. ¿Él les habla de mí?

Catherine. Y muy bien, le gustas mucho

Dorothy. Ve, se puso rojito, ¿no es divino?

Catherine. Estas de bocado chico

Duo. Gracias, pero ya debo irme

Catherine. Platica un poco con nosotras ¿sí?

Dorothy. Si, queremos saber aún más acerca del amor de Heero

Duo. Pero es que

Catherine. Ah, ya sé, no quieres toparte con Reelena ¿verdad?

Duo. Pues sí

Catherine. Por ella no te preocupes, nosotras la llamamos la Relela, nunca se da cuenta de nada, Jajajajaja

Dorothy. Es verdad, esa chica solo sabe seguir a Heero y ser arrogante, nadie la quiere

Duo. ¿De verdad?

Catherine. Absolutamente, solo porque es la Presidenta del Consejo la respetan y tratan bien, de no ser así, ella no tendría ni un solo amigo

Duo. Pero Heero está con ella ¿verdad?

Dorothy. Por apariencias, sí

Duo. ¿Y cuando están solos como se comportan?

Catherine. Ni siquiera se voltean a ver

Duo. Ellos no...

Catherine. Si te refieres a si tienen relaciones, no te preocupes, ellos no se tocan

Dorothy. Para nada, nunca permanecen más de 5 minutos en un lugar juntos

Catherine y Dorothy siguen platicándole a Duo mentiras acerca de Heero, y Duo muy contento escucha todos los comentarios de las dos chicas del Consejo, mientras Heero y Reelena estaban en la habitación de ella besándose en la cama, ella comienza a desabrochar la camisa de Heero y por unos segundos se distancia del momento, Reelena se da cuenta y detiene los besos que comenzaba a darle en el cuello

Reelena. Concéntrate, ¿en qué piensas?

Heero. En Duo

Reelena. Bonita fregadera

Heero. No te enojes linda, es que pensaba en cómo quitármelo de encima cuando me enfade

Reelena. Solamente lo evitas e ignoras ¿cuál es el problema?

Heero. ¿Y si es como tú?

Reelena. Baboso

Heero. Por más que te ignore y evite sigues persiguiéndome

Reelena. Pero no te quejas realmente de mí, te gusta que te haga cosas, y hacérmelas también te gusta

Heero. Eres una fiera Reelena

Reelena. Y una muy hambrienta

Reelena se encima en Heero y nuevamente comienzan a besarse al tiempo que se quitan las ropas, y mientras ellos continúan y Duo aún platica con Catherine y Dorothy; Quatre camina muy pensativo, llega a su árbol favorito y se sienta abajo del mismo, a su mente llegan los recuerdos de cuando intentó besar a Trowa y entonces se sonroja, comienza a pensar que él es bastante guapo y se entusiasma, pero recuerda que al igual que Zechs, él es un profesor de la Universidad y estaba prohibida una relación íntima con algún alumno, Traize y Trowa le observaban a lo lejos

_Traize. ¿Estas bien?_

_Trowa. Sí_

_Traize. Me preocupas_

_Trowa. ¿por qué?_

_Traize. No quiero que pierdas tus alas_

_Trowa. ¿Por qué habría de perderlas?_

_Traize. Ya no nos hagamos tontos amigo ángel, estas interesado en ese chico_

_Trowa. Descuida Traize, lo que yo siento por mi protegido no es un pecado, no perderé mis alas, te lo prometo_

_Traize. ¿Seguirás aparentando ser maestro?_

_Trowa. De esa forma lo cuidaré mejor_

_Traize. ¿Y el otro chico?_

_Trowa. No me meteré en ese asunto, te lo prometí_

_Traize. ¿Es por eso?_

_Trowa. ¿A qué te refieres?_

_Traize. Olvídalo amigo ángel_

Traize se desvanece y Trowa no se resiste a la tentación de acercarse a donde está Quatre, cuando él lo ve rápidamente se pone de pie y lo saluda, Trowa invita a Quatre a caminar con él y acepta instantáneamente

Trowa. ¿Te fue bien en tu examen?

Quatre. A mí sí, pero me preocupa Duo, no ha pasado más que tres exámenes de los ocho que ha hecho, si sigue así perderá su lugar en la Universidad

Trowa. Te preocupas mucho por él ¿verdad?

Quatre. Sí

Trowa. ¿Desde cuando se conocen?

Quatre. Desde que entramos a estudiar, yo renté el cuarto que él rentaba para otro estudiante, y ahora somos inseparables

Trowa. ¿Lo quieres?

Al escuchar la pregunta de Trowa, Quatre se sonroja y después sonríe mirando a Trowa a los ojos

Quatre. Es complicado

Trowa. ¿Qué cosa?

Quatre. Decirte lo que siento por Duo

Trowa. ¿Amor?

Quatre. Algo así

Trowa. No te entiendo

Quatre. Él es mi mejor amigo, lo quiero mucho, pero a veces es como si me atrajera ¿comprendes?

Trowa. No precisamente

Quatre. El otro día él y yo nos besamos, era la primera que lo hacíamos, fue muy extraño, pero es el mejor beso que he dado en años; no te puedo decir que estoy enamorado de él porque si lo hiciera te mentiría

Trowa. ¿Pero te gusta?

Quatre. No lo sé, él es muy alegre y le gusta jugar a ser sensual conmigo, parece que me molesta pero la verdad es que me gusta que haga esas cosas, aún así, me es difícil pensar en él como mi novio

Trowa. ¿Y él que siente por ti?

Quatre. No lo sé, pero también me quiere como su amigo, de eso estoy seguro

Trowa. ¿Y tú, estas enamorado?

Quatre. No lo sé

Trowa. ¿Y tú sempai?

Quatre. Me di cuenta que ya no lo amo, a pesar de haber llorado cuando habló de esa forma de su esposa, aún así, siento que ya lo he superado

Trowa. Ya veo

Quatre. ¿Y tú?

Trowa. Yo no conozco el amor

Quatre. Eso es imposible, por lo menos una sola vez o no sé, querer a alguien

Trowa. Amo al señor, porque fue mi creador

Quatre. ¿Dios?

Trowa. Sí, mi padre

Quatre. Jajajajaja, Jajajajaja

Trowa. ¿Qué es gracioso?

Quatre. Que buena broma

Trowa. ¿Broma?

_Traize. Cuida tus palabras amigo ángel_

Trowa. ¿Tú aquí?

Quatre. ¿Qué dices?

Trowa. Nada, solo balbuceaba

_Traize. Te pondrás en evidencia, deja de decir cosas que te puedan delatar_

Trowa. Descuida, lo tengo calculado

Quatre. ¿Qué cosa, el amor al señor?

Trowa. ¿Qué?

Quatre. Basta de bromas, ¿por qué te comportas así?

Trowa. ¿Cómo?

Quatre. Tus comentarios a veces parecen los de un niño

_Traize. Hora de irnos amigo ángel_

Trowa. Debo irme Quatre, nos veremos en otra ocasión

Quatre. Que mal, estábamos platicando muy a gusto

Trowa. Nos vemos

Quatre. Antes que te vayas ¿puedo darte un beso en la mejilla?

Trowa. No

Quatre. Que tonto, lo volví hacer, perdóname

Trowa. No te preocupes

Trowa se va muy aprisa dejando a Quatre sintiéndose mal

_Traize. ¿Por qué no quisiste?_

_Trowa. Si lo hago, él no sentirá como si lo hiciera un humano_

_Traize. ¿Te gustaría poder sentirlo?_

_Trowa. ¿Qué?_

_Traize. Poder sentir una caricia, un beso, un abrazo_

_Trowa. En ocasiones pienso que sería muy bonito_

_Traize. Ángel guardián, ¿serías capaz de cortar tus alas?_

_Trowa. No te comprendo_

_Traize. Renunciar a tu inmortalidad para estar a su lado_

_Trowa. No lo sé_

_Traize. A pesar que has roto varias prohibiciones no te han llamado la atención, ¿no crees que eso no es coincidencia?_

_Trowa. ¿Te refieres a que tal vez sea ese mi destino?_

_Traize. Sabes mejor que nadie que romper las reglas del cielo es atroz y el castigo muy severo pero, nada de eso ha sucedido_

_Trowa. Es verdad_

Trowa y Traize continúan pensando que hay detrás de ese enigma pero sin encontrar una respuesta lógica; en otro lado de la facultad: Heero, Dorothy y Catherine platican y planean la supuesta fiesta que Heero prometió a Wufei para que Quatre lo aceptase, a la vez se burlan de lo que en esa tarde pasó en la Cabaña de fiestas, poco después llega Wufei y se enoja bastante al enterarse de qué tema platican los chicos del Consejo y se va; Duo se guarda lo que aquella tarde había pasado y no platica a Quatre nada que tenga que ver con eso, una semana pasa y la fiesta estaba ya organizada y con los invitados avisados de la misma; Trowa se sigue preguntando cuál fue la verdad detrás de todo lo que había estado sucediendo, por su parte Duo convence a Quatre de que ambos vayan a la fiesta, y ya de noche...

Duo. Aún no llega Heero

Quatre. Ya llegará

Hilde. ¡Hola muchachos!

Duo. Eres tú

Hilde. Tengo mucho que contar y que confirmar también

Duo. Hoy no

Hilde. Tiene que ver contigo Duo

Quatre. ¿Qué pasa?

Hilde. Por ahí dicen las malas lenguas que tú y Heero tienen una relación amorosa, ¿es cierto eso?

Duo. No lo es

Hilde. ¿De verdad?

Duo. Es verdad

Hilde. Que bien, en ese caso no me preocupo

Quatre. ¿De qué cosa?

Hilde. Es que hay testigos que aseguran vieron salir a Wufei de la Sala de Consejo aún acomodándose la camisa, poco después salió Heero en ademán de despistar

Duo. ¿¿Qué?

Hilde. No te exaltes, eso fue solo hace un par de días, además, es bien sabido por todos que esos dos mantienen relaciones amorosas, pero yo creo que solo son sexuales, pobre de la Presidenta, ella tan enamorada

Duo. Es mentira, Heero no mantiene relaciones sexuales con Wufei

Hilde. Claro que sí, con él, con Reelena y con las otras dos

Duo. ¡Cállate!

Hilde. Tranquilo, tu mismo dijiste que no había nada entre ustedes

Duo. Solamente hablas por hablar, vete al cuerno

Hilde. Que grosero, una viene a informarte

Quatre. ¿Estas bien Duo?

Duo. Es mentira ¿verdad? ella solo inventa chismes y tonterías

Quatre. Lo de Zechs sempai no era mentira, tampoco que le gustaras a Heero

Duo. Pero ahora es diferente, sé que me quiere

Quatre. No te discutiré, ya no es asunto mío

Duo se sienta y cubre su rostro con ambas manos, Quatre se siente mal de verlo así pero ya no comenta nada; los invitados continúan llegando pero los chicos del Consejo no, después de media hora llega Dorothy y se dirige a donde Quatre y Duo estaban

Dorothy. Me ha mandado Heero por ustedes

Duo. ¿No va a venir?

Dorothy. Lo que pasa es que tuvimos un inconveniente y nos fue imposible venir a la fiesta que nosotros mismos organizamos

Quatre. Que conveniente

Dorothy. ¿Qué quieres decir?

Quatre. Nada, señorita tesorera

Duo. Vamos amigo, nos esperan

Quatre. Ve tú

Duo. Vamos, no me dejes solo

Quatre. Vas con la señorita

Duo. No seas payaso, vamos

Quatre. Es que

_Trowa. No debe ir, lo presiento_

_Traize. ¿Qué vas hacer?_

_Trowa. Debo evitar que vayan, corren peligro_

_Traize. No dejaré que te metas_

_Trowa. ¿Qué?_

_Traize. Hace poco sentí una muerte ¿recuerdas? no debes interferir con esas decisiones_

_Trowa. ¿Alguien morirá ésta noche?_

_Traize. No precisamente, pero esos terrenos ya no son tuyos_

_Trowa. Debo hacer algo_

_Traize. Solo podemos observar, es todo, no podrás materializarte_

_Trowa. No quiero_

Quatre. Esta bien, vamos a tu fiestecita

Duo. Que bien

Duo y Quatre siguen a Dorothy que los lleva al sitio donde se encuentran de momento solamente Catherine y Heero, al verlo Duo se emociona y lo abraza, Heero sujeta fuertemente su rostro y lo besa, a Quatre no le agrada la forma en que Heero había besado a Duo porque lo sentía frío y brusco, pero se queda callado, los dos chicos se sientan y Heero les ofrece algo de beber, Duo acepta pero Quatre solo pide agua, Duo lo convence de que tome otra cosa y Quatre acepta

Heero. Muñeco, tengo algo que decirte, ¿vamos a caminar?

Duo. Claro que sí, espérame aquí Quatre

Quatre. No tardes mucho

Heero y Duo salen del lugar y se dirigen al jardín a platicar, lo que Heero quería era separar a los dos y de esa forma dejar el paso a Wufei, por su parte, Catherine se encargaba de poner una sustancia a la bebida de Quatre para marearlo un poco, el chico llevaba dos copas sin haberse dado cuenta que la última tenía otra cosa dentro además del licor, después de unos momentos llega Wufei, al verlo Quatre se para rápidamente para intentar irse pero en cambio se marea un poco y pierde el equilibrio siendo agarrado por Wufei, Quatre aún sigue consciente

Quatre. No me toques

Wufei. Solo no quería dejarte caer

Quatre. Debo irme, esperaré a Duo en casa

Wufei. ¿Cuál es la prisa?

Quatre. Ninguna, alejarte de mí

Quatre pierde nuevamente el equilibrio pero ésta vez quedando un poco inconsciente, Wufei lo carga en sus brazos y lo acuesta en una cama que estaba cercana al lugar donde estaban sentados Duo y Quatre, al estar acostado, Wufei le quita sus zapatos, Dorothy y Catherine ríen y deciden irse para dejarlos solos, Wufei se acerca y desabrocha los pantalones a Quatre, Trowa observaba todo en estado de ángel junto con Traize, quien se da cuenta que Trowa comienza a enojarse, intenta acercarse pero es detenido por Traize; Wufei cierra la puerta con seguro y se acerca a Quatre, comienza a quitarse la ropa mientras lo contempla dormir. Por otro lado estaban Heero y Duo platicando sentados bajo un gran árbol, Heero voltea y ve a Duo, se acerca y lo besa ligerito en el cuello

Heero. ¿Lo has hecho entre la naturaleza?

Duo. Heero, aquí no

Heero. Nadie nos ve

Duo. Pero es que

Heero. ¿Quieres ver algo?

Duo. ¿Qué cosa?

Heero. Asómate, me has animado, hagámoslo

Duo. ¿Aquí?

Heero. Si, vamos, te mueres de las ganas

Duo. No quiero

Heero. Esta bien, si no quieres no

Duo. En otro lugar sí

Heero. Me sorprendes, ya nos estamos entendiendo

Heero se levanta y extiende su mano a Duo, quien también se levanta y lo sigue; y aún en la cabaña del consejo se encontraban Wufei y Quatre, el primero estaba solamente en ropa interior y Quatre totalmente desnudo, Wufei se acerca y comienza a acariciarlo lentamente, después besando el pecho desnudo de Quatre, en esa misma habitación se encontraba Trowa observando todo muy molesto, Traize nota la reacción y se preocupa, nunca en lo que llevaba de ángel había visto a un ángel guardián enojado, Trowa estaba ya decidido a intervenir cuando Wufei se detiene y aleja de Quatre, se acerca a su ropa y comienza a vestirse, tanto Trowa como Traize se sorprenden de esa reacción, y ambos esperan a ver cuál será el movimiento que hará Wufei, después de media hora Quatre comienza a despertarse, al momento de abrir sus ojos ve a Wufei a un lado de él en la cama y se sienta rápidamente, levanta un poco la sábana y nota que no trae ropa, Wufei y él se miran fijamente a los ojos y Quatre le da una fuerte bofetada

Quatre. ¿Qué me hiciste?

Wufei. Nada

Quatre. Eres un hijo de..

Wufei. No pude

Quatre. ¿Qué?

Wufei. Me quité la ropa, te desvestí, no te negaré que te toqué y besé, pero no pude hacerte mío

Quatre. Eres una basura Wufei ¿cómo puedes ser así?

Wufei. Te amo

Quatre. Mentira

Quatre se pone de pie rápidamente y comienza a vestirse pero cuando intenta irse Wufei le cierra el paso acorralándolo contra la pared, Quatre lo abofetea nuevamente

Wufei. La idea era drogarte para que yo pudiera hacerte el amor

Quatre. Púdrete

Wufei. Pero realmente no pude, porque te amo ¿sabes?

Quatre. ¿Lo que haces conmigo a eso le llamas amor?

Wufei. No soy muy paciente, te quiero a mi lado

Quatre. Así jamás me tendrás, no vuelvas hacer eso porque no respondo

Wufei. Me ganaré tú amor Quatre, espera y verás

Quatre. Vete al infierno Wufei

Quatre sale de la habitación muy enojado, al salir ve a Dorothy y Catherine sentadas en un sillón, al ver al chico ellas ríen pero él las ve con rencor, estaba completamente seguro de que todos estaban en unión para ayudar a Wufei, sale del lugar en busca de Duo porque está seguro que también corre peligro al lado de Heero, él y Duo se encontraban en el automóvil de Heero, el cual estaba muy alejado de donde pudieran verlos, Heero yacía dormido en la parte trasera, y Duo aún desnudo velando su sueño mientras miraba las estrellas y pensaba en como había cambiado desde que había comenzado a salir con él, Heero comienza a despertarse poco a poco

Duo. Hola

Heero. ¿Qué hora es?

Duo. No lo sé

Heero. Debemos irnos, anda, vístete

Duo. ¿Por qué eres tan frío cuando terminamos de hacerlo? siempre es así

Heero. No esperarás que nos abracemos ¿o sí?

Duo. Sí

Heero. Por favor, no seas cursi

Duo. Solamente quiero sentir que me quieres y que no solamente te sirvo de satisfacción

Heero. Por favor Duo, ¿qué crees que somos?

Heero se sienta y comienza a vestirse, desde las palabras de Heero, Duo permanecía en la misma posición, pensativo y sin fijar realmente la vista en algo, Heero levanta el tono de su voz y pide a Duo que se vista, él obedece pero sin decir palabra alguna, una vez vestidos los dos, Heero se sienta al volante y se van, Heero lleva a Duo donde habían dejado a Quatre, al no verlo ahí decide irse a su departamento, Duo intenta darle un beso a Heero en la mejilla para despedirse cuando entra Reelena, ambos cruzan miradas

Reelena. ¿Qué haces aquí? lárgate

Duo. No vine a verla señorita

Reelena. Aún así tu presencia en una molestia

Duo. No puedo decir que pienso diferente de la suya

Dorothy. No peleen, Duo, obedécela

Reelena. Así es, obedéceme porque aquí se hace lo que yo mande

Duo. Heero

Heero. ¿No estas oyendo? vete Duo

Duo. ¿Qué dices Heero?

Heero. Ya basta Duo, ya me cansé de ti, ¿por qué no te vas? es mejor que consueles a Quatre, seguramente hoy perdió algo importante

Duo. No es verdad, me tratas así porque está ella, lo sé

Heero. No, ella sabe lo nuestro, pero tú ignoras lo que hay entre ella y yo

Duo. ¿Qué?

Heero. ¿Tan tonto eres Duo? nunca te quise, tu cuerpo es delicioso, pero yo no te quiero

Duo. ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? sabes que te amo, y tú solamente te aprovechaste de mí

Heero. Ay pobrecito, no seas hipócrita, bien que lo disfrutaste

Duo. Eres un desgraciado Heero

Heero. Yo no te obligué a nada ni te dije que te amaba, te retuviste solito a mi lado y te negabas a aceptar que solamente me interesabas por el sexo

Duo. ¡TE ODIO, OJALA TE MUERAS!

Duo se va corriendo envuelto en lágrimas, estaba molesto y decepcionado como nunca en su vida lo había estado, se sentía la persona más estúpida del mundo y estaba muy convencido que no tenía nada de dignidad, la humillación que sentía en ese momento era muy grande, no podía parar de llorar y sentir ganas de golpear cuanto se le cruzara en el camino; Trowa y Traize habían visto todo lo que había pasado con Duo y por una parte se sentían aliviados de que Heero lo haya dejado en paz, Traize abandona a Trowa y él va en busca de Quatre, quien todavía no llegaba a su departamento

Continuará…

Agradecimientos especiales a:

Sekari Sumeragi, Akane Himura, Nekot, Forfirith-greenleaf y a AsusaZoldyeck Snape por sus comentarios, perdonen que no se los conteste individualmente, espero que sigan leyendo y nos vemos pronto, bye


	5. Capítulo 5

Un Ángel Enamorado

By Arashi

Advertencia: Se trata de un fan fic yaoi, así que si eres intolerante al tema no lo leas, y aún si te gusta el yaoi pero no el lemon, entonces tampoco lo leas, contiene escenas considerablemente fuertes (Gundam Wing, se trata de un 03 x 04 y más)

Nota: Este fic como todos los que escribo no sigue la misma línea como en el anime, la historia se desarrolla con situaciones y tiempos distintos a los de la línea temporal original

Capítulo 5

Duo. ¡TE ODIO, OJALA TE MUERAS!

Duo se va corriendo envuelto en lágrimas, estaba molesto y decepcionado como nunca en su vida lo había estado, se sentía la persona más estúpida del mundo y estaba muy convencido que no tenía nada de dignidad, la humillación que sentía en ese momento era muy grande, no podía parar de llorar y sentir ganas de golpear cuanto se le cruzara en el camino; Trowa y Traize habían visto todo lo que había pasado con Duo y por una parte se sentían aliviados de que Heero lo haya dejado en paz, Traize abandona a Trowa y él va en busca de Quatre, quien todavía no llegaba a su departamento

Trowa. ¿Por qué tan solo?

Quatre. Hola ¿cómo estas?

Trowa. Bien ¿y tú?

Quatre. ¿Recuerdas al chico de quien me salvaste?

Trowa. Si, como olvidarlo

Quatre. Intentó propasarse conmigo, pero no lo hizo, es lo único que le agradezco

Trowa. ¿Quieres que haga algo?

Quatre. No, más bien, quiero decirte algo

Trowa. Dime

Quatre. Es que tú, me gustas mucho

Trowa. ¿Gustarte, no entiendo

Quatre. No te hagas, me atraes, perdona el comentario pero, estas muy guapo

Trowa. ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas?

Quatre. Sé que soy un tonto porque siempre terminan rechazándome, pero me arriesgaré, yo, quiero ser tu pareja Trowa

Trowa. No puedo

Quatre. ¿Qué, por qué?

Trowa. No lo creerás

Quatre. Dímelo

Trowa. Yo...

_Traize. No lo hagas, no puedes decirlo_

Trowa. He tomado mi decisión, tú mismo lo has dicho, uno debe ser libre de escoger su propio destino

Quatre. ¿De qué hablas?

Trowa. No era para ti

Quatre. ¿Qué, aquí no hay nadie más

Trowa. Quatre, yo soy un ángel

Quatre. ¿Qué, Jajajajaja está bien que dije que eras guapo ¿pero un ángel?

Trowa. Soy un ángel guardián

Quatre. Basta Trowa, si quieres evadirme hazlo, pero no digas tonterías

Trowa. ¿Por qué no me crees?

Quatre. Para empezar, no creo en ángeles

Trowa. Pero Quatre

Quatre. ¡Mi mamá está muerta ¿si, a causa de eso, yo no puedo creer en esas cosas

Trowa. Te lo comprobaré

Quatre. Si claro, vete al infierno, eres un loco

Quatre se va muy enojado y al llegar a su departamento encuentra la puerta abierta, él cree que han llegado a saquear la casa, pero se trataba de Duo, quien había llegado dejando la puerta abierta, Quatre busca al chico por la casa y solamente encuentra la ventana de su habitación abierta, asustado lo busca pero sin encontrarlo, de repente oye un ruido y regresa a ese cuarto, se asoma y ve a Duo en la orilla del edificio, Quatre se asusta y grita su nombre, Duo voltea fríamente y regresa su mirada al frente

Quatre. ¿Qué haces?

Duo. Me quiero morir

Quatre. No digas disparates ¿qué te pasa?

Duo. Tenías razón, Heero es un imbécil, lo odio

Quatre. ¿Qué te hizo?

Duo. Nunca me quiso, solamente me quería para tener sexo conmigo, me hizo hacer cosas asquerosas que nunca pensé hacer, se burló de mi dignidad y me humilló

Quatre. Lo siento mucho Duo

Duo. No lo sientas por mí, a causa de esto te pasaron cosas feas, y yo tan idiota que lo seguía defendiendo, es obvio que ha nadie le voy a interesar de verdad

Quatre. Eso no es verdad, encontrarás a alguien que te quiera, no cometas una locura

Duo. Gracias por todo Quatre, realmente me hiciste feliz, eres un excelente amigo

Quatre. ¡No Duo!

Duo. No vale la pena vivir aquí, por nada

Quatre. ¿Ni por mí?

Duo. ¿Qué?

Quatre. ¿No vale la pena vivir por mí, te quiero a mi lado, no te puedes ir, ¿qué haré yo sin ti, no me dejes

Duo. Quatre

Quatre. ¡Quédate a mi lado!

Duo se sorprende de las palabras de Quatre y decide no cometer una tontería, da un paso para desistir pero un movimiento en falso lo hace resbalar, Duo comienza a caer y Quatre grita fuertemente, estaba totalmente aterrado, veía caer rápidamente a Duo y se encontraba en un estado de shock, cubre su rostro fuertemente con ambas manos y se tira al suelo llorando desconsoladamente, minutos después Quatre levanta su mirada y ve a Duo sentado en la ventana desmayado, Quatre ve atónito como su amigo, aquel que claramente había visto caer, se encontraba frente a él como si nada hubiese pasado, rápidamente se acerca a Duo y lo abraza fuertemente, le da un beso en la frente y lo abraza con más fuerza

Quatre. ¡Trowa!

_Traize. ¿Por qué hiciste eso, has cometido una falta_

_Trowa. Lo siento, no podía verle así_

_Traize. Te castigarán amigo ángel, y te alejarán de Quatre_

_Trowa. Pero él está bien, eso es lo que me importa_

_Traize. ¿Tú?_

_Trowa. Así es_

Tres días pasan desde el suceso, Duo no salía de su habitación, no iba a la escuela, no comía ni hacía nada más que permanecer acostado en cama sin hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con Quatre, la situación le preocupaba mucho a Quatre y encima de todo no había vuelto a ver a Trowa, aunque él le vigilaba día y noche, y hasta el momento no le había llegado ningún comunicado del cielo, a Traize le preocupaba más que a nadie esa situación

_Trowa. Encontré a alguien_

_Traize. ¿De que me hablas?_

_Trowa. Sé de alguien que renunció a sus alas_

_Traize. ¿Qué?_

_Trowa. Le estuve viendo ayer, quiero preguntarle ciertas cosas_

_Traize. ¿Estas seguro, acaso te cortarás las alas?_

_Trowa. Si Quatre siente por mí lo mismo, eso haré_

_Traize. Piénsalo bien amigo, serás mortal, cometerás pecados y al igual que ellos serás juzgado ante el señor_

_Trowa. Pero estaré a su lado_

_Traize. No me escucharás, ya no te diré más, vamos con esa persona_

Traize sigue a Trowa a donde se encontraba el antiguo ángel

Trowa. Buenas tardes señorita

Sally. ¿Qué desea?

Trowa. Quisiera saber algo

Sally. Lo siento, no tengo tiempo de atenderlo, seguramente quiere vender algo

Trowa. Soy un ángel

Sally. Por el amor del cielo

Trowa. ¿Puedo pasar?

Sally. Claro que sí, apuesto que no vienes solo

Trowa. A mi compañero no le gusta materializarse

Sally. Comprendo, tuve uno así

Trowa. El motivo de mi visita es preguntarle qué se siente ser un ser humano

Sally. ¿Un humano, supongo que quieres renunciar a tus alas

Trowa. Sí

Sally. Yo lo hice hace varios años, fue por amor, generalmente la decisión de un ángel para cortarse las alas tiene que ver con el amor, lo único por lo que vale la pena vivir en este mundo, lo único verdadero

Trowa. Entonces

Sally. Es hermoso, mi marido murió hace un par de años, pero aún así no me arrepiento de haber renunciado a ellas

Trowa. ¿Ni un poco?

Sally. Poco recuerdo de mi vida como ángel, y aquí en la tierra tengo los mejores recuerdos, aunque es extraño sentir miedo a la muerte, cuando se es ángel es más fácil

Trowa. ¿Está muriendo?

Sally. Así es, pero estoy agradecida con Dios, por él y gracias a él he sido inmensamente feliz, además, podré reunirme con mi amado

Trowa. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me han ayudado, pero otra cosa, ¿qué tengo que hacer para renunciar a mis alas?

Sally. Solo eso, renunciar a ellas, solamente los ángeles de la muerte no pueden renunciar a sus alas, mientras no sea tu condición de ángel entonces podrás ser mortal, suerte

Trowa. Gracias

Trowa da la mano al antiguo ángel y se va, estaba feliz de poder estar al lado de Quatre mientras vivieran en el mundo. Va en su búsqueda y le ve bajo su árbol favorito muy pensativo y a la vez triste, se encontraba muy preocupado por su amigo Duo que cada vez se encontraba peor, Quatre ve una sombra frente a él y lentamente levanta su mirada que al ver a Trowa se asusta un poco

Trowa. Hola

Quatre. Hola

Trowa. ¿Qué haces?

Quatre. Nada en especial, ¿qué quieres?

Trowa. ¿Todavía no me crees?

Quatre. Gracias por lo de Duo, te debo una

Trowa. ¿Sabes, estas a mi cargo, se supone que debería ayudarte evitando que te violaran, pero el mismo agresor se arrepintió, esa era mi encomienda

Quatre. ¿Entonces ya no tienes nada que hacer en la Tierra, como ves, no me violaron

Trowa. No hables así, parece que te burlas, ¿aún no crees que soy un ángel?

Quatre. Ya no sé nada, todo es muy confuso

Trowa. Toma mi mano

Quatre. ¿Para qué?

Trowa. No puedo sentirte Quatre

Quatre agarra la mano de Trowa y acaricia la palma, con dos de sus dedos continúa cosquilleando la mano pero él no muestra reacción alguna, Quatre agarra el dedo índice de Trowa y lo mete a su boca, después de chuparlo lo muerde pero sin provocar efectos

Quatre. Por lo menos ya sé por qué no me besaste

Trowa. Te amo Quatre

Quatre. ¿Es eso posible?

Trowa. Los ángeles tenemos prohibido involucrarnos con los humanos de manera ajena a lo que nos han encomendado

Quatre. ¿Y entonces?

Trowa. Estoy dispuesto a renunciar a mis alas, pero necesito saber que sientes por mí

Quatre. No lo sé

Trowa. ¿Cómo?

Quatre. Lo de Duo me hizo pensar en muchas cosas, dije cosas que no esperaba que le pudiera decir, lo necesito ¿sabes, lo quiero

Trowa. Me has dicho que no lo amas

Quatre. También te dije que era complicado, dame tiempo

Trowa. Mi tiempo se terminó Quatre, mañana ya no estaré aquí, contigo

Quatre. No te vayas, eres mi ángel

Trowa. Pero no soy a quien amas ¿cierto?

Quatre. No lo sé

Trowa. Necesito tu respuesta hoy en la noche, sino, regresaré al cielo

Quatre. Esta bien, ésta noche

Trowa se desvanece ante los ojos de asombro de Quatre, quien se levanta rápidamente y va a su departamento, al llegar a la entrada se encuentra con un ramo enorme de flores y unos chocolates, agarra ambos y entra al departamento, los deja sobre la mesa y agarra la nota anexa a las flores, en ella había escrita una dedicatoria y el nombre de la persona quien se trataba había mandado las flores, esa persona era Wufei, al leer el nombre Quatre agarra los chocolates y los tira a la basura, las flores las deja ahí pero sin acomodar, con cara de asco se retira y toca la puerta del cuarto de Duo, él no contesta a pesar de las súplicas de Quatre, él va por la llave que abre la puerta y al abrirla y entrar encuentra a Duo acostado en la cama a la orilla, boca abajo y con una mano colgando por el borde, Quatre se acerca y le agarra la mano

Quatre. Duo, tienes que recuperarte, supéralo... Duo, háblame, déjame ayudarte por favor, aunque sea aprieta mi mano, necesito saber que te importa que sufro, no me dejes Duo. aunque sea mírame

La mirada de Duo se enfoca a Quatre pero aún permanece callado, Quatre comienza a llorar pero Duo no se inmuta ni un poco, solo le observaba, Quatre le mira nuevamente y le da un beso en la mejilla, Duo cierra sus ojos y arrebata a Quatre su mano, voltea su cabeza al lado opuesto al que se encontraba Quatre y con actitud de decepción Quatre se levanta e indignamente se va de ese cuarto, poco después muy enojado Duo se pone de pie y avienta las cosas que tenía cerca, al oír el ruido Quatre vuelve a entrar muy preocupado, ambos cruzan miradas y por varios segundos permanecen callados

Duo. Mataré a Heero

Quatre. No digas estupideces

Duo. No son estupideces, quiero a ese bastardo muerto

Quatre. No te lo permitiré, Heero en efecto es un idiota pero aún así no merece que lo mates

Duo. ¡Cállate, no tienes idea de las cosas que hice

Quatre. Me imagino que ha de ser horrible, pero no es justificación para matarlo

Duo vuelve a aventar las cosas que hay a su paso y unas lágrimas comienzan a correr por sus mejillas, al ver las lágrimas Quatre se siente mal e intenta acercarse a Duo pero él muy enojado se aleja

Duo. La primera vez que lo hicimos hizo las cosas muy duras, me lastimó y cuando terminó simplemente se vistió y me pidió que saliera de su dormitorio

Quatre. Pero tu dijiste...

Duo. ¡Mentí!... a él solamente le gustaba tocarme, nunca me dio un beso real en los labios; me pidió hacerle sexo oral y comer de él de forma repugnante... él, también se puso de acuerdo, lo sé, e invitó a Wufei, y él... Wufei me... ¡ese bastardo!

Quatre. No sigas Duo, no lo soporto

Duo. En su auto Heero fue muy brusco, incluso me golpeó

Duo se levanta la camisa y enseña a Quatre un morete, al igual que en la espalda Heero lo había golpeado, al ver Quatre desvía su mirada al lado izquierdo

Duo. Me hacía sentir que me quería, y yo lo amaba, pero a él eso no le importó, solo se burlaba de mí y presumía que yo le seguía, pero él mantenía relaciones sexuales con Wufei y con Reelena, además con las otras dos del Consejo, por eso yo lo mataré

Quatre. No lo harás

Duo. ¡Ya cállate, ¿qué no ves que por poco y ese idiota de Wufei casi te viola por mi culpa?

Quatre. No fue tu culpa

Duo. ¡Claro que si maldita sea!

Quatre. Duo, por favor

Duo se acerca a Quatre y lo golpea fuertemente en el estómago haciéndolo caer de rodillas frente a él, se dispone a irse pero Quatre le sujeta el pantalón de la parte de la pierna derecha, con lágrimas Quatre le suplica a Duo que no lo haga pero él solamente mueve su pierna para que el chico lo soltase, sale del cuarto y después del departamento; Quatre intenta levantarse pero se desequilibra y cae de rodillas nuevamente, desesperado llama a Trowa para que lo ayudase pero su llamado no es contestado, muy enojado Quatre golpea el suelo fuertemente; por otra parte, Duo camina en dirección al dormitorio de Heero, cuando toca y él le abre Heero se sorprende de verlo, Duo sonríe y pide permiso para pasar, sacado de onda Heero lo deja pasar

Duo. ¿Cómo estas Heero?

Heero. Bien, ¿qué quieres?

Duo. ¿Sabes, estuve meditando ciertas cosas, y después de todo me di cuenta que no era tan malo

Heero. ¿De qué hablas?

Duo. Sexo, solo y puro sexo, por placer

Heero. ¿Qué dices?

Duo. La verdad fui muy estúpido al creer que cuando dos personas tienen sexo tenía que haber amor, sé porque te enfadaste de mí, era porque comencé a quejarme ¿verdad?

Heero. Si, me enfadé de tus reclamos

Duo. Y si yo... no me quejara más...

Heero. ¿Qué tratas de decir?

Duo. Aunque sea una vez, hagámoslo ¿sí?

Heero. Estas muy extraño hoy, ¿qué tramas?

Duo. Pasar un buen rato, solo eso, quiero placer, ¿me entiendes?

Heero. ¿Quieres que tú yo tengamos sexo?

Duo. Me leíste la mente, y a decir verdad estoy muy excitado

Heero. Pero

Duo. Vamos, sé que también quieres

Muy extrañado Heero no responde a los comentarios de Duo, solo le mira fijamente a los ojos, de repente su mirada comienza a recorrer el cuerpo de Duo lentamente y de manera provocativa, Duo se acerca a la puerta y la cierra bien con seguro, se acerca a Heero y lo besa apasionadamente, después ambos comienzan a desvestirse rápidamente, al estar desnudos Heero comienza a bajar a besos por el cuerpo de Duo, estando Heero de rodillas Duo le mira con enojo y a la vez con asco, Heero comienza con su boca en el miembro del chico y él a jalar el cabello de Heero bruscamente, Heero se queja pero a la vez eso lo excitaba, Heero se comienza a masturbar a la vez que mete dos dedos en Duo y los mueve rápidamente, él continúa con su boca en el miembro de Duo y con sus dedos también dentro de él, Duo se derrama en boca de Heero pero él todavía no terminaba de masturbarse, Duo se separa y lleva a Heero a la cama, él quiere terminar lo que empezó pero Duo se lo impide, lo acuesta en la cama y de una mochila (que Duo traía) saca unas sogas, al verlas Heero se sorprende pero a la vez le da gusto verlas, Duo comienza a amarrar a Heero a la cama, cuando termina de hacerlo se acerca a él y con su lengua recorre el cuerpo del chico, antes de llegar a su miembro se aleja y baja de la cama

Heero. ¿Qué pasó?

Duo. Estoy pensando que seguirá

Heero. Oh muñeco, eres sabroso

Duo. Dime la verdad Heero, ¿de cuántas personas te has burlado como lo hiciste conmigo?

Heero. ¿Qué?

Duo. Quiero saber a cuántas personas les haré el favor

Heero. ¿El favor de qué?

Duo. De matarte

Heero. Es broma ¿verdad?

Duo. No querido Heero, le quitaré a éste mundo la peor de sus basuras

Heero. ¡Suéltame, estas loco

Duo. No me hables de locura, pervertido sexual

Heero. No se compara con esto, estas enfermo

Duo. ¿Enfermo yo, pero mira quien me lo vino a decir

Heero. Irás a la cárcel

Duo. ¡No me importa, perdí mi dignidad como no te lo imaginas, me torturaste de la peor de las formas, no mereces vivir, ¿para qué, solo haces daño, hasta le hago un favor a esa tal Reelena, Jajajajaja, que ironía, yo haciéndole un favor a ella

Heero. Por favor Duo, perdóname, para mí era un juego, jamás intenté hacerte daño, lo juro

Duo. Y ahora suplicas, que patético eres

Heero. Perdóname Duo, pero no me mates

Duo ríe burlescamente y se acerca a Heero, lo agarra del cabello y lo jala fuertemente, Heero le mira muy asustado y con una mirada suplicante vuelve a pedir perdón a Duo pero él no responde a sus súplicas, se acerca a la mochila que llevaba y saca de ahí una navaja, al verla Heero se asusta más y comienza a gritar, Duo se acerca enojado y corta un poco la mejilla a Heero y le pide que no grite, un poco de sangre escurre de Heero y Duo la lame

_Trowa. ¡Va a matarlo!_

_Traize. Aún no lo sé pero... ¡ay, si lo hará_

_Trowa. Impídelo, prefiero perder a Quatre que verlo sufrir_

Al decir tales palabras Trowa comienza a elevarse para asombro de Traize, quien intenta seguirle pero una fuerza mayor le impide hacerlo, Traize se queda atónito ante la situación, pero al no poder hacer algo vuelve su mira a la escena de Heero y Duo, el chico ya había cortado a Heero nuevamente ésta vez en el estómago, Heero patalea a la vez que unas lágrimas corren por sus mejillas, vuelve a suplicar a Duo que se detenga pero él no le hace caso, Duo comienza a llorar y grita fuertemente a Heero que se encontrarán nuevamente en el infierno, acto seguido corta a Heero la vena yugular haciéndolo morir casi al instante, Duo avienta su navaja y con sangre en las manos se cubre el rostro a la vez que comienza a llorar muy fuerte; Traize baja poco a poco y se lleva el alma de Heero desvaneciéndose después; unos ruidos se escuchan fuera del dormitorio, eran estudiantes que había escuchado los gritos de Heero y habían ido a ver que pasaba, momentos después llega Quatre con dos policías, quienes entran a la fuerza tumbando la puerta, encontrando a Duo llorando mientras abrazaba el cuerpo ya sin vida de Heero, al ver la escena Quatre se cubre la boca mientras ve con ojos aterrados que Duo ha matado a Heero, un policía se acerca a Duo y lo cubre con una sábana, el otro agarra unas esposas y esposa a Duo para llevárselo, Duo no opone resistencia, se levanta y sigue al policía, él y Quatre cruzan su última mirada y Duo le pide perdón, Quatre comienza a llorar y abraza fuertemente a Duo, solo por un par de segundos permanecen abrazados, se sueltan y los policías se llevan a Duo, segundos después los forenses llegan por el cuerpo de Heero mientras unos detectives llegan a la escena del crimen, Quatre seca sus lágrimas y se va del lugar, con la ropa manchada de sangre camina sin fijar la mirada en algo, se topa con Wufei quien muy preocupado pregunta que pasó, Quatre solo dice que Heero ha muerto y camina nuevamente, muy asombrado Wufei corre al lugar de los hechos, Quatre continúa caminando sin rumbo fijo, llega al árbol de siempre y se tira al suelo comenzando a llorar, llama a Trowa pero no recibe respuesta, Quatre continúa llamando a Trowa desesperadamente hasta golpear el árbol repetidas veces, se tira nuevamente al suelo y llora más fuerte.

Al día siguiente Quatre se despierta y se haya parado en un valle muy amplio y hermoso, se extraña de eso porque él se había quedado dormido bajo el árbol, a lo lejos ve a un niño rubio correr por las flores llamando a su mamá felizmente, Quatre reconoce en ese niño a él mismo y sonríe melancólicamente, voltea de nuevo al frente y ve a una hermosa mujer cuidar del niño, al verla, el corazón de Quatre se acelera e instintivamente comienza a llorar silenciosamente

Quatre. ¡Madre!

Trowa. Así es

Quatre. ¿Trowa?

Trowa. Aquí estoy, contigo

Quatre. ¿Estoy muerto?

Trowa. No, no lo estas

Quatre. ¿Qué es éste lugar?

Trowa. ¿No lo reconoces? aquí creciste y pasaste tu infancia

Quatre. Pero éste no es mi tiempo

Trowa. Así es... cuando Duo mató a Heero recibí un llamado

Quatre. ¿De quién?

Trowa. De allá arriba, sé porque me enviaron a la Tierra, y no fue para impedir tu violación

Quatre. ¿Entonces?

Trowa. Si no lo puedes recordar, entonces no lo podrás saber

Quatre. ¿Recordar?

Trowa. La noche en que tu madre murió

Quatre. ¿Mi madre?

Trowa. Así es

Quatre ve nuevamente al niño con su madre e intenta recordar, un flash back llega a su mente: "Una noche de tormenta, una mujer y su pequeño hijo huyendo de la lluvia desesperadamente, la madre sujetando fuertemente entre sus brazos al pequeño y él llorando; la mujer consuela tiernamente al pequeño y lo hace sonreír, la mujer también sonríe y de repente un río desbordado barre con la mujer y su hijo, el pequeño se le suelta de las manos y ella grita en señal de auxilio, nadie había cerca que los pudiese ayudar y ella suplica a Dios que salve a su hijo sin importar que le pase a ella; una luz brilla en el cielo y a través de los ojos del niño se ven una grandes alas blancas, al verlas el niño ríe tiernamente y estira sus brazos, las manos de un ángel se estiran y al contacto de las manos del ángel y del niño el flash back termina"... Quatre reacciona y voltea a ver a Trowa

Quatre. ¿Tu me salvaste la vida?

Trowa. Lo has recordado

Quatre. Entonces...

Trowa. Dios es muy sabio Quatre, desde un principio tu y yo nacimos el uno para el otro, el día de ese accidente yo nací como ángel y te salvé, aún sin que fueras mi encargo, desobedeciendo las reglas te salvé... yo no había podido recordar eso hasta ayer y al fin comprendí el porque me encomendaron cuidar de ti

Quatre llora de felicidad y se acerca a Trowa, se recarga en él y lo abraza fuertemente, Trowa responde a ese abrazo de igual forma y en ese momento ambos cierran sus ojos, al abrirlos se encuentran bajo el árbol donde Quatre se había quedado dormido la noche anterior, al ver el lugar Quatre se separa un poco de Trowa

Quatre. Mi ángel Trowa

Trowa. Mi Quatre

Quatre. ¿Qué será de mí a partir de ahora?

Trowa. Si quieres, yo renunciaré a mis alas

Quatre. Soy incapaz de alejarte de Dios

Trowa. No me alejarás, Dios está en todos nosotros, ángeles, humanos, él nos ama por igual

Quatre. ¿Qué pasará con Duo?

Trowa. Él pasará 10 años en la cárcel Quatre

Quatre. ¡No!

Trowa. Lo siento

Quatre. Solo el tiempo dirá que pasará con él, ¿verdad?

Trowa. Él no volverá, no volverá a ti, me lo han dicho, te quiere tanto que no puede hacerlo

Quatre. ¿Pasados los diez años el no volverá?

Trowa. Así es

Quatre. Lo visitaré allá

Trowa. No quiere que lo veas así

Quatre. comprendo

Quatre baja su mirada y después la vuelve hacia Trowa, se acerca a él y besa sus labios

Quatre. Sé que no lo has sentido pero cuando seas humano lo sentirás

Trowa. ¿Entonces tú?

Quatre. Así es, renuncia a tus alas, te necesito a mi lado

Trowa. ¿Solo porque me necesitas?

Quatre. Y porque te amo, cuando me salvaste yo lo sentí, sentí un calor que jamás he vuelto a sentir en mi vida, ese es el verdadero amor

Trowa. También te amo Quatre, desde el principio hasta el final de mi existencia

Pasadas las horas Trowa había renunciado a sus alas, el cambio de ángel a humano había sido muy radical y a la vez confuso, por primera vez Trowa sabía lo que era comer y entre otras cosas acostumbrarse había sido muy difícil, pasada una semana

Quatre. Éste es el último cartón con las cosas de Duo

Trowa. ¿Lo extrañas?

Quatre. Demasiado, es mi mejor amigo

Trowa. Él será feliz, ya verás que sí

Quatre. ¿Y cómo lo sabré?

Trowa. Lo sentirás en tu corazón

Quatre. Gracias Trowa, aunque ya no seas un ángel, siempre serás mi ángel guardián

Quatre se acerca a Trowa y con sus dedos separa los labios de Trowa y después lo besa, era el primer beso que se daban siendo Trowa un humano, los labios de Trowa eran torpes pero Quatre sabía guiarlo muy bien. Llegada la noche ambos se encontraban viendo la televisión, Quatre recargado de Trowa y él abrazándolo, cuando se termina el programa que estaban viendo Quatre se inca de frente a Trowa y levanta tiernamente su rostro, ambos se miran a los ojos y se besan

Quatre. ¿Crees estar listo?

Trowa. No lo sé

Quatre. ¿Quieres intentarlo?

Trowa. Jamás he hecho el amor

Quatre. Yo tampoco, ambos aprenderemos

Quatre nuevamente besa a Trowa en los labios y después se pasa a su cuello quitándose ambos la ropa, la sensación que siente Trowa en ese momento era nueva, y cuando Quatre bajaba lentamente hasta llegar a su miembro Trowa se asusta un poco de esa sensación pero a la vez era muy agradable, Quatre agarra el miembro de Trowa con una mano y lo besa tiernamente, después lo acaricia y vuelve a besarlo, Trowa jadea y se mueve un poco sonriendo después, ambos se miran a los ojos y se sonríen, Quatre saca su lengua y sutilmente la mueve de arriba-abajo en el miembro de Trowa quien gime ligeramente, el antiguo ángel había conseguido la primera erección de su vida, y el sentirse excitado era para él una sensación totalmente nueva, Quatre deja el miembro de Trowa y sube nuevamente para besarlo en los labios, Quatre deja a Trowa y se pone de espaldas a él hincándose y agachándose después, pide a Trowa acercarse y también hincarse, después agarra el miembro de Trowa e indica donde introducirlo, él lo hace lentamente provocando dolor a Quatre quien se agarra de las sábanas, la sensación de Trowa también era con un poco de dolor, cuando Trowa ha entrado en Quatre totalmente él le indica que movimientos hacer, al principio Trowa no podía seguir el ritmo indicado pero conforme avanzaba lo hacía mejor, Trowa se agarraba fuertemente de las caderas de Quatre y él de las sábanas, los gemidos de ambos iban a la par, era la primera vez que ambos sentían dichas sensaciones y eso lo hacía más excitante, Trowa culmina dentro de Quatre y ambos suspiran fuertemente, Trowa sale lentamente de Quatre y se acuesta en la cama, Quatre se voltea y se acuesta a un lado de Trowa abrazándolo y jugando un dedo en el pecho del antiguo ángel

Quatre. ¿Qué te pareció?

Trowa. Bien

Quatre. ¿Solo bien?

Trowa. Es que no sé como definirlo exactamente

Quatre. Tontito

Quatre se acuesta totalmente en Trowa y cierra sus ojos, Trowa se queda pensando y poco después Quatre se queda dormido, Trowa observa lo tierno que se ve y sonríe, después lo abraza también y se queda dormido mucho después.

Tres meses habían pasado, la noticia de la muerte de Heero y la forma en que había sido se había hecho saber en toda la Universidad, la noticia había desgarrado totalmente a Reelena, quien lo había amado de forma obsesiva, para Catherine y Dorothy también había sido un golpe muy bajo pero a diferencia de Reelena ellas no lo amaban, por su parte Wufei había renunciado después de enterarse que Quatre vivía como amante con Trowa, a su cargo en el Consejo Estudiantil de la Facultad de Ciencias Químicas de la Universidad de Kyoto, él de verdad se había enamorado de Quatre y el verlo con alguien más tan enamorado le rompía el corazón. Pasados varios meses las autoridades de la Universidad se habían dado cuenta de los malos manejos del Consejo de la Facultad de Química y se llevaban a la cárcel a las tres chicas del Consejo además de Wufei, que aunque no tenía ya cargo aún así en su estancia había hecho también mal uso de los recursos, automáticamente los cuatro habían sido expulsados de la Universidad aunque Reelena tuviera muchos enlaces ahí.

El ángel de la muerte Traize había encontrado por fin la razón de su castigo y ya podía descansar en paz, pero antes de irse al paraíso tenía que dejar entrenado en su puesto a un nuevo ángel de la muerte

_Traize. El señor nos da igualdad de oportunidades a todos, por eso existimos ángeles de la muerte, para ganar nuestro pase al paraíso debemos cumplir una condena muy dolorosa, allá se encuentra la persona a quien debes llevarte como primera misión; en vida a ella le hice mucho mal, siempre me amó y yo por poco y la mato, antes ella me mató a mí_

_Heero. No comprendo_

_Traize. En estos momentos no sabes porque estas aquí, ni yo te lo puedo decir, pero cuando cumples tu condena, allá arriba te dicen cual ha sido tu falta, y como la he cumplido me lo han dicho, pero ahora, podremos ser felices ella y yo por la eternidad_

_Heero. ¿Cómo saber cuando alguien morirá y me lo debo llevar?_

_Traize. Sentirás un fuerte dolor en el corazón, automáticamente sabrás quien es_

_Heero. Comprendo, buena suerte ángel_

_Traize. Igualmente, algún día también encontrarás paz en tu alma_

Heero siente en su pecho un fuerte dolor y momentos después la persona muere, él va por su alma y la lleva al cielo, allá se encuentra con Traize

_Traize. Bienvenida_

_Lady Une. Gracias, mi amor_

Ambos se toman de las manos y se convierten en almas puras que se dirigen al paraíso, Heero les mira sonriente mientras se pregunta que falta ha cometido.

Al pasar de los años el amor de Quatre y Trowa seguía siendo tan grande como la inmensidad del cielo, Quatre termina su carrera y después estudia una maestría y un doctorado en el extranjero al igual que su sempai Zechs a quien admiraba con devoción. Quatre y Trowa regresan a Tokio donde vivía toda la familia de Quatre, y así, los dos vivieron felices hasta el final de sus existencias

Espero que les haya gustado mi fic, el cual fue basado solamente en su título y lo que él da a entender de la historia de la película con el mismo nombre protagonizada por Nicholas Cage y Meg Ryan, ¿no les ha parecido un encanto la película? a mí me gustó mucho, lástima que el final sea tan trágico, pero en sí es muy bonita, solo que éste fic lo quise hacer totalmente distinto a la película para poderlo adaptar a una buena historia yaoi con lemon, que por cierto no es mucho ¿o sí? bien, ya saben que espero sus opiniones, bye.

Ahora quiero agradecer a estas personas que me dejaron un review en el penúltimo capítulo de éste fic, gracias por el apoyo que siempre me dieron:

Sekari Sumeragi, Forfirith Greenleaf (amiga, ya lei tu review en amor yaoi, gracias) Akane Himura, Dark Angel-chan, Nekot, Mao Seth y Vale, de verdad muchas gracias y espero que no les moleste que no haya contestado sus reviews como se debe, espero saber de ustedes en algún otro fic, de verdad gracias por el apoyo


End file.
